Chained heart
by gaarahugger
Summary: Little Ai is an orphan that hates the loneliness in her heart. Fate brings her under the same roof of a certain red headed boy, that is just as alone as she is. Warning. Mature content. Lime. Grape. Lemon. Rape. Slavery. Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chained Heart 1

Have you ever wondered if you were destined to be with someone? According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. Is that what love is all about? Finding the right person with whom you would spend your entire life with? It seemed like I was destined to be alone…like my other half vanished, or passed away before I had a chance to meet them.

My name is Ai. I am going to tell you my story of how I fell in love.

I have brown eyes, brown hair and pale skin. My story started when I was 6 years old. I was an orphan. I never knew my parents. I always had this feeling I was never wanted…never needed…I didn't have friends. I honestly didn't even want friends…They always looked at me so judgingly…I gave up on them…

When we were in the playing ground I stood alone. I never approached anyone, nor did anyone approach me. There were days when I wouldn't say a word. Some children called me a 'mute'. I didn't acknowledge them. I didn't care. I wondered if there was someone out there just as alone as I was. I stood on the cold concrete in the shadows looking at the other communicating, playing, having fun and enjoying their childhood. I despised them. I hated them. I loathed their presence.

I got up and walked to the iron net fence and looked outside. There were some children playing with a ball. There was another child all by himself holding a teddy bear and slowly swaying on a swing. He looked sad and lost. Could he be feeling alone like me? The kids before him accidentally threw the ball on a high cliff. The boy on the swing got it for them. I was amazed with what he could do. The other children looked terrified and began to run. The poor child unleashed his sand in a hope of making the other children stay. He didn't mean to hurt them. After a while a man came and stopped him. He looked to the ground, but the man didn't say anything. He took the little child by the hand and led him home. Just before he was out of my view we exchanged looks. I felt my cheeks go warm.

In that same night I was woken up by my mistress and let out in the yard where all the children were. We were about to leave the village. I didn't understand anything.

When we got to the gates we saw a giant beast rise up from the village. Why did it come from the village? There was not enough space to hide such a monstrosity.

I don't remember very well what happened that day, but in the morning I woke up in a warm bed, different from the one I slept in the orphanage. The sheets were made of red silk and the pillow was very big and fluffy. There was a clock on my nightstand. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. I felt sore and I didn't know why. I looked around the room. I was alone. One thing I knew for sure. I wasn't in the orphanage anymore. I was…adopted? No…No one wanted me...This was very strange.

-Daddy, daddy, can I see my new sister now?

-No Temari, you have to be patient. She is resting.

I heard voices. Temari is my sister? She WANTS to see me?

-How is she like?

-You will see her when she wakes up, dear.

-Papa why did you decide to adopt a daughter?

-Because…She was alone…It is complicated, maybe I'll tell you when you get older…

I heard her pout. –I am a big girl.

-Of course you are.

-Daddy where is uncle Yashamaru?

-He…He went to visit some relatives…He won't be home soon…

-He didn't even say goodbye…

There was a long silence.

-What about…Gaara?

-Temari, I have told you many times, you should not be concerned about him. He is being looked after. He is going to come home tomorrow…I'd better check on your sister.

I panicked a little. I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

The door opened and I heard steps coming towards the bed. The man stood beside me.

"I hope you'll be a freak just as big as my son. Those who are alike come around one another…"

He took a few steps. "It's not like I had another choice since the bastard squashed the whole orphanage and the children…I wonder why you were spared…"

With that he left. What a bastard. He didn't want a daughter. He wanted a toy for his son. Why did I end up in this? What's going to happen to me?

In the next day I saw introduced to my new 'family'. Temari turned out to be a nice 8 year old tomboy girl. She was kind with me and was very anxious to meet me. Kankuro was a 7 year old boy that didn't pay too much attention to me and I was alright with that. I was told there were 3 siblings and I only met two.

The father was a jackass as I assumed from last night. What I found strange was the fact that I didn't see my mother. I decided I shouldn't ask…

I was playing with Temari in the garden in the evening. I thought I would never get to meet my other brother. He was supposed to be the same age as me. Little did I know he was already home but no one wanted to introduce him to me.

Suddenly Temari stopped and looked towards the back door. I followed her gaze and I saw a little boy with red hair, some beautiful deep eyes that spat anger. On the left side of his forehead he had a fresh scar that still had blood caked on it. Who did that to him? I made a move to raise my hand to wave to him but Temari stopped me by holding my hand. She soon tugged me out of the garden and we passed Gaara and went inside to play. I was continuously looking at him. Why wasn't I allowed to talk to him? This was the same boy I saw on the swing. The one that was so desperate to play with someone. I wanted to play with him. He looked at me and I looked at him until our gazes were interrupted by a wall. He was intriguing.

When night came I was alone in the living room watching television. I was close to falling asleep. I saw a figure next to the T.V. and I almost jumped. It was the little boy. He looked angry.

-You're afraid of me, aren't you?

-No.

-Then why did you flinch like that?

-You startled me. I didn't know it was you.

-You lie.

-No. I told you the truth.

He came closer, his eyes on mine. I looked at him. He was very cute. But still…what made him this way. This is not how a 6 year old should be.

-Do you want to watch television? I asked.

He just looked at me for a moment before sitting beside me. –What's your name?

He was silent.

-Hm? I insisted.

-I'm not obliged to tell you.

-Well…My name is Ai.

He turned his head towards me with big eyes.

-I see you have it written on your forehead, what a coincidence right? I smiled at him.

He put on an angry face before he jumped at my neck and started chocking me. I was fighting him, kicking him in the chest. He was very powerful for a 6 year old.

-Don't play with me! He yelled at me. I couldn't say anything.

-Don't you dare laugh in my face! What do you know!? You stupid! Useless! Piece of flesh!

I was holding his hands and tried to make him to stop, but with no avail. I pitied him. He has been through a lot. Then I thought…instead of fighting him, why not try the opposite.

I put my hands on his shoulders. He must have thought I wanted to choke him to and his grip went tighter. I lowered my hands to his hips and closed the gap between us. I was sobbing. But not for me. I was so sad for him, that he became this way.

I felt his hand loosen their grip and I could breathe again. My breathing was rasped as I was sobbing into his chest. I pat him on the back and he just stood still. I held him tight.

-What kind of attack is this?

I still couldn't talk because I was catching my breath.

-What are you doing?!

I sighed in his chest. –This is not an attack. I don't want to hurt you. Have you never…done this before?

His silence was a positive answer. I sobbed harder. By this time I soaked his shirt.

I let him go slowly. I looked into his eyes and they were definitely different. I wiped my tears away.

Before I even noticed he left.

My next encounter with him was in the morning. I went to the park and I found him there on the swing. There was another swing next to him so I joined him. He didn't seem to have noticed me so I said something.

-Hey. How are you?

He turned to me but did not say anything. It was kind of awkward.

-Where did you go last night?

-What? You wanted more?

-No…I just wanted to start a conversation…

-You're so foolish. Stop following me.

-Why?

-Because you're annoying.

-Oh.

We were silent for a moment.

-Well I want to spend time with you.

-Really? He said in a sarcastic tone.

-Yeah…I'm sure what happened yesterday was all a mistake. We all go out of control sometimes.

He looked at me dumbfounded. –How would you know?

-I simply do…It's impossible not to.

-Leave me alone.

-You still didn't tell me your name.

-If I tell you will you leave me alone?

-Yea…no.

He sighed. –At least you're honest…My name is Gaara.

-Well…nice to meet you, brother. I smiled at him.

I wanted to please him and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me like he just saw a ghost.

I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head. I looked back and there were kids throwing pebbles at me.

-Ew she kissed the monster!

-You're so gross!

-Why would you do that?!

I was taken aback by this. I looked at Gaara. This little guy? A monster? No. He looked at me and then at the ground. I leaned in and hugged him. The children were still throwing pebbles at me.

I whispered in his ear. –I don't care.

I looked into his eyes before I turned around and began screaming at the others.

-Stop throwing rocks at me! What's wrong with what I did?! You make me sick! And I couldn't care less! I don't need you!

They continued throwing rocks.

I sighed.

-I'm going home. See you later. And don't be a stranger, alright?

He looked at me as I left.

When it was dark outside I went on the roof. To my surprise I saw Gaara there. I walked up to him.

-Hey.

He glanced at me.

-Don't you ever sleep?

-No.

-Why?

-I can't.

-Why?

-You're annoying me. Why don't you go away? Why are you always here?

-Because…I want to?

-No…You're such a liar. Why would you want to stay with me? I will kill you.

-I don't believe you.

In a moment I was surrounded by sand and I was suspended in air. I would lie if I said I didn't feel a little bit scared.

-When the moon is full…His blood boils…

-Who?

I realized he was mumbling to himself. This was bad. He began squeezing.

-Please…You don't want to kill me…

-Oh I do…I want to taste your sweet blood, feel it on my fingers…then bury your body deep into the earth. I want to cut your head off your shoulders and break it until lots of blood will pour out. I'm a good boy. I will make you enjoy it, mother.

-Gaara…please…

-That's it, beg, it will make it more enjoyable for me.

-No…If you won't kill me I will change your life…

-Hm…Interesting…How do you plan on doing that?

-I will protect you…

He stayed silent for a moment as if contemplating.

-I will let you live if you become my slave if you want to fallow me everywhere. You got your wish. You won't be allowed to be with anyone but me, you will do whatever I say and you will love only me. And I decide what is best and wrong for you.

I gulped.

I nodded. –I agree.

He put me down with a loud thud. He walked towards me. He began tugging on my shirt.

-No!

-Shut up! He backhanded me and eventually took my shirt off.

-This will show everybody you are mine. I felt a stinging pain on my whole back. I was yelling so hard, and it hurt so much I thought I was going to faint.

After he was done he began licking the wound he left on my back. I was sitting in a puddle of blood. I could tell that what he did wasn't small. When he was finished he tossed my shirt on my back and left. He left me alone to sob on the cold floor.

What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Chained Heart 2

AI's POV

Six years have passed. Gaara became more and more powerful and I became more and more frail. Gaara made me witness all the terrible things he has done. When I tried to convince him otherwise he would slap me and threaten to kill me. My body was covered in bruises all the time. But there was one thing I could not understand. I did not hate him. I was afraid because I cared about this bastard that hit me and threatened me every day.

My father did not care. I shouldn't call him my father. He never thought about my happiness or what I wanted. I believe it was his plan for Gaara to treat me like this. I was Gaara's toy.

I was sitting in the bed in my room contemplating my life. I wanted to make Gaara a better person. I wanted him to care for me too. I wanted…I wanted him to see me more than a sister. Ever since I was 6 and our eyes met for the first time…I knew why my cheeks were red. Even though I was small at that time I liked Gaara in a different way. But how can I care about him when he keeps treating me worse than the dirt on his shoes?

I do not know why I feel this way…Gaara has done nothing more than to hurt me. The day Gaara turned 12 I found out him and his siblings were going to go to the Chunin exams. I was going to stay here since I chose not to be a ninja.

I heard steps. Someone was coming. I was a mass of red hair and I knew exactly who it was.

-We have to talk. Gaara said.

-Yes?

-You're coming with me to the Chunin exams.

-But why? I'm not a ninja.

-You thought you were going to get rid of me? You won't fight. You're my slave so you have to be there.

-Gaara, you know I don't want to get rid of you.

-Hmph. He scowled before turning his back to me and making steps towards the door.

I got up and walked towards him. He did not have his gourd on. I embraced him from behind.

-Gaara don't you ever say I want to get rid of you.

-Do you have a death wish? Let me go.

-I don't want to. I want you to believe me.

He forced his way out of my arms, turned around and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me on the wall.

-Listen here you bitch! You won't get to me. You won't trick me. You will not confuse me.

-Why should I confuse you? I belong to you, Gaara. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. This is the first time we kissed. My first kiss.

Gaara dropped his hand and I kissed him deeper. I held him by the neck tenderly and snaked one of my hands into his red hair.

Suddenly he pushed me and slapped me hard.

-You stupid slut! What was that?!

My lip was bleeding. –Gaara…I want to be more than your sister…

-I never saw you as my sister in the first place! But what was that disgusting thing?

-Disgusting? It was a kiss. And if you want to know what it is you have to look in a dictionary because I won't explain it to you. Gaara I'm trying to make you trust me. I have been faithful to you for 6 years. Everything you told me to do I did. All I want from you in exchange is to trust me.

He slapped me again. –Who told you I owe you anything? You are my slave. I do whatever I want to you.

He slapped me so hard I fell down. I was holding my cheek and looked at him.

-That look in your eyes…How can I trust you when you are afraid of me?

I got up and slapped him. –I am not scared of you, you idiot! I ran out the door. Not because I was afraid of what was going to happen to me, but because I wanted to vent. I wanted to cry my heart out because this man looked like he was incapable of feeling any emotion. And I will admit. I love him. I love him so much and it hurts because he does not even try to let me show him how far I would go for him.

GAARA's POV

What did she do just now? She slapped me? No one dared to do that.

She was right…all these six years she has been by my side and she never complained of anything. I treat her so badly…but this is only because I do not want to be hurt again.

Back then, when I was 6 and I first saw her…she was the first person who did not look at me without hate in her eyes. She intrigued me. I felt like I could trust her but…in reality I was just afraid…afraid she will betray me. If she betrays me I will have to kill her. She only has one chance. She did nothing in these 6 years to prove me otherwise.

She has also been strange these past few weeks. She blushes more than usual. She is very shy.

But deep within me I know she hates me and is afraid of me and I will continue to treat her like she deserves.

We used to sleep together, but father insisted she should sleep on her own from when I was 10 years old, but he never explained to me why.

I should better go after her. I left the room.

What was all that all about with her wanting to me something more than my sister? This was so confusing to me…I didn't have who to ask.

I found her in the garden. This was her spot. It wasn't much of a garden since it did not have any flowers or grass. There were only sand and cactuses. She was shaking and crying. Why was she crying all about?

AI's POV

Stupid Gaara! He will never understand how much I care about him? Why the fuck do I even feel this way? He does not me thinking that way about him…but why he is this way…is not his fault. I saw him before…he was so scared, so confused and lost. I want that Gaara. That is the real him.

The Gaara that wants to be accepted. What happened to him? He never told me anything.

I heard steps. Someone was coming.

I looked back. Of course it was Gaara. Who else could it be? He was going to hurt me. I knew it.

-Get up.

I flinched.

-I said get the fuck up!

He shoved my head. I did as he said.

-Come here.

I turned around and walked towards him. Before I made two steps he slapped me hard.

-Why did you slap me, slut?

I was shaking.

-SPEAK YOU FOOL!

-BECAUSE I COULD! I yelled back.

He looked shocked.

-Pathetic. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to my room where he shoved me inside.

-You will stay here for three days with no water or food. See you in three days.

I was shocked. He never did this to me before.

-This will teach you how to respect me since you haven't learned that in six years.

He slammed the door.

I threw myself on the bed feeling incredibly hurt and naïve. Maybe I should just…give up these feelings…and just…forget about him…

I slept for all those three days. I would often wake up and feel my mouth dry or I would wake up because I felt hungry or cold.

The time has come and he came for me and I was woken up by the door suddenly opening. I looked panicked at the door. Then I saw him. It was him. It always was him. I saw him looking at me differently. He was looking at my body. He was coming closer.

I haven't washed and I kind of smelt bad. I was wearing my nightgown.

-Your body has changed since you were six…

So? This is weird…

I nodded.

-Go take a bath. Your punishment is over.

I sighed in relief. Finally.

I got up and I felt like I was being watched. After I showered and perfumed I rolled a towel around my frame and got out.

I jumped a little. Gaara was still there.

-What are you doing here?

-I do what I want.

-Can you just leave so I can change?

-No.

-Well…I won't change if you don't leave.

He just stood there before he tossed a book on the bed.

-I want to do this so you don't have to get dressed.

What was he talking about? I looked at the book and the cover. 'Love art.' And there was a picture of a couple doing the deed.

-Where do you have that from?

-I found it.

-Where did you find it?

-Enough small talk.

He took a step towards me. No. I wasn't ready. He does not know how to love. He does not know what love is. He's going to be brutal. Some pictures and descriptions do not help too much if you do not FEEL. It's all mechanical…No. I took a step back. I was not ready. I will not let him. I ran to the bathroom but he already blocked the door with his sand. I looked at him. He was walking towards me. I looked at the door. He blocked that door too. No.

-G-Gaara I'm your sister.

-No you're not. I don't even see Temari as my sister.

-Please, you can't-

-You belong to me. You have to. If you don't want to that does not matter to me.

-Please, can't we do it some other time?

-No.

-Please Gaara, you don't love me…I don't…love you…

-It doesn't matter. I'm curious. That's all.

-You're nothing but a big fool! He slapped me.

-Shut up. He hooked his hands on my towel and pulled on it revealing my body to him. I felt extremely insecure. He pushed me on the bed and hovered over me. He bit on my neck. I couldn't even fight him…I was too weak because I haven't eaten and drunk water in so much time. Maybe he planned this a long time ago…

He groped my breasts and applied huge pressure on them, squeezing them very hard. I yelped in pain. That only seemed to turn him on more. I had my head on a side. I could not look at him. I cried softly. I did not want my first time to be like this. I wanted to be caressed not slapped, kissed and not bitten and bruised. He descended to my stomach and then to my most private area. He was so harsh with me…I tried to close my legs. He suddenly grabbed me by the neck and looked at me with his usual scowl.

-If you know what's best for you, you won't try that again.

He went back to business. Before I knew what was happening I heard a zipper. He really was going to…No.

-NO! Please don't do it. With the little strength I had I tried to push him away but failed miserably.

-Shut the fuck up! He got in between my legs and I felt something hard at my entrance. NO.

I slapped him. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

-For that I will show you no mercy. You asked for it.

Then he immediately plunged in. I was feeling this burning sensation between my legs. I was being broken in two. He immediately moved fast and hard. I heard him gasping in pleasure above me. I had my mouth covered and I couldn't even yell in pain. I was crying very hard by now, harder than I ever cried. He was just using me. That thought never left my mind. He was thrusting even faster if that was even possible and I was beginning to feel a little of this guilty pleasure. I was not happy with it though…I did not want sex in the least…I wanted love…pure, kind, beautiful love.

With a final grunt he came inside me. I could tell by the warm feeling that was in my womb. I could get pregnant. He got out of me and looked at what he has done. I looked at him with the corner of my eye. He looked so proud of what he accomplished. I wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

-You bled quite a lot. He leaned in and began liking the blood from my lower region. It was rather soothing…he wasn't so rough for a change…I found pleasure in this and I found my release.

-You liked that you little bitch? We will definitely to it again. I enjoyed this. It's almost like killing.

He got off the bed and went for the shower.

What an irresponsible kid…

Has anyone given him the talk? I'll have a word with Temari later.

Ten minutes later I tried to stand and get off my feet. It hurt like hell. I wanted to get up and take a shower after Gaara was gone. I looked between my legs. Our juices and blood were matted on my sheets.

I felt so empty…like I did not matter…That was the only thing that I had…My virginity…I was now a morsel for this…immature child. He was still a child. Lost and confused…

I tried to get up and got a burning sensation between my legs. I sat down almost immediately. Everyone will notice…I have to do something.

I heard the bathroom door open. Gaara came out naked. He saw me on the bed.

-Get up.

I gulped.

-I said get up!

I got up with a little difficulty and I still felt pain.

-It hurts doesn't it?

-Y-yes…

-I thought so. He laughed a little.

I sighed.

-That's what that book said.

He walked towards me. I didn't know what to do…If he would do that again to me I will die from blood loss…Seriously. The amount of blood that was on the bed was not modest.

He took me bridal style and brought me in the bathroom.

-Where are you taking me?

He didn't say anything. He just put me in the tub. It was filled with warm water and my muscles began relaxing. I looked at him and I noticed that my eyes view was near to his package. It was hard looking him in the eye. He was…wow…No wonder I bled so much…I looked to the side.

-Thank you. This feels nice.

-The book said a bath would be nice after that. It said you will be sore for a while. This is your reward for making me enjoy it.

With that he turned to leave.

-Wait, Gaara…

He stopped.

-What? He said in a cold matter.

-Can you come over here?

He turned around and came closer.

-Come here. I gestured him to come closer to my face.

Out of nowhere I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on the lips with passion. There was no denying it. I loved this man. Yes, he was cold, ruthless, evil, unemotional, a jerk but one thing I knew for certain. He could still be saved. I felt the good in his heart with this gesture. He liked seeing people suffer…and he made me this bath knowing what we did has caused me discomfort and he could have left me there to suffer in that bed. But he didn't. Beneath all this ice, he was human, a beautiful man. He just needed some help…I released his lips gently. I was waiting for a slap. It never came. He looked at me with wide eyes, got up and left.

Yes…I will continue to care for him, love him, because there is still hope. He will be alright…

I was left in silence to enjoy my bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chained Heart Chapter 3

AI's POV

Yesterday I was marked. Gaara made me his officially. I read about mating in Jinchuriki and I discovered they only do this once in life and will not find another mate. I was reassured by this. I feared they had the habit to make a harem. I was the only one.

After the bath I got in bed and cried myself to sleep. Gaara did not come once to see me. Even though I was staring and was thirsty I chose to go to bed; even though I slept for three days straight. I was feeling empty and used still; even though I loved him, it hurt me to know he did not love me. Every time I closed my eyes I had a quick nightmare and woke up suddenly. He broke me.

I did not know how long I planned to stay there but I had no will to get up. The space between my legs hurt even after the bath, but not as hard. I pushed myself out of the bed eventually and got up and dressed. I got out of the Kage Tower and ran. I simply ran. I passed the gates. I did not plan to run away. I just wanted release. I began screaming until I eventually fell down on the hot sand. It burned my skin. I did not care.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a deep voice say. I knew who it was. "I was looking for you." I did not say anything. "Get up." I did not move.

"Do you want me to get you up?" I did not acknowledge him. "Fine then. You will regret this later."

I felt him pick me up to his strong chest. I could feel his scent. He had this musky, earthy smell. I was lying to myself if I said I did not want him now. It took me a lot of effort not to snuggle up his nape. He took me back to the tower. A lot of people were looking at me with pity. When we entered the tower Gaara simply let me go on the floor. He was rough as ever. He walked to the window and I tried to get up.

"Why were you in the desert? I told you are not allowed there."

"I just wanted…a release."

"You could have been killed!" He turned as soon as he said that. Before I could register what was about to happen he slapped me so hard my cheek broke. I fell to the ground. "I would have lost you! My only mate!"

I just shivered on the floor. "Gaara you can't keep me under your leash forever."

"You are my slave and mate. I own you!"

I looked to the floor.

"You won't do it again."

"B-But…can I just maybe…go with you?"

He glared at me before talking. "I'll consider it…even though you don't deserve it."

"Gaara…why do you treat me this way?"

"I can treat you however I want."

"Can I be honest with you? Can I be open towards you?"

He asked skeptically."What is it?"

I sighed and looked down. "I don't know if…you trust me or not…but I'm going to say it anyway…" I looked at him with a confident look. "I care about you."

"Hm." He turned his back on me. He didn't believe me. "Lies. You better not lie to me. I have 12 years of experience with lies."

"Why would I lie?"

"To make me let you in then crush me."

"Gaara…" I murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Lies. There is no explanation. I saw the look in your eyes when I touched you yesterday. I know you didn't like it. How can you say you care about me? Do you think I'm a fool?"

"I am alright with it now. I never said you were a fool, Gaara…"

"So you're saying if I want to bone you now, you will let me?"

Where did he hear that? I looked away. "I didn't say that…It just that…I forgive you."

"Well it sounded like it." He turned towards me and then walked towards the door. "Be ready again tonight. Wear something appealing." Then he turned to leave.

I walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Just where are you going all the time?"

He shoved my hand away. "That is none of your concern."

"Can I…come with you?"

"Will you just drop the act and leave me alone?"

"You don't have to be alone…If you need anything you know you can always come to me."

"I don't need anything from you."

Well I need you. "Can you at least come help me pick something for…tonight?"

"I'm not going in a female clothing store."

"You don't have to enter. You can just look at the show-window so I can get an idea of what you want."

He smirked. "I see you're looking forward to it."

"I just…want to…please you."

"Hn." He walked out the door and I followed him until we reached a lingerie shop. Gaara pointed out to the skimpiest and bitchy lingerie I have seen. I was embarrassed I had to wear something like that.

"Well that's that. See you tonight."

"Gaara…"

He turned to see me. That's when I kissed him. People were coming and going, they looked scared, disgusted, surprised and shocked. I was his 'sister'. Why I kissed him? Because I wanted to show him that I did not care what the people said. I wanted to show them I was not ashamed with him. I didn't expect him to think that far ahead…but if he asked me I would tell him the truth.

He just stood there. He did not make any move to stop. When I broke the kiss on him mouth I gave him a sweet kiss on the nose. Then I looked into his beautiful mesmerizing eyes.

"See you."

His eyes were big and looked shocked. This was kind of weird because I have kissed him before, but this is the first time he reacted this way. He usually rejected me and punished me. He vanished in a gust of dust and I entered the store to buy what he requested of me.

When I arrived home I took a warm bath, applied some perfume and put on the lingerie. It had a full black corset that hugged my hips, making me looks thinner, it was made out of lace and it also had suspenders.

When I got out the bathroom I saw Temari was in the room.

"T-Temari…What are you doing here?"

"Why are you dressed like that? You met someone?"

"Y-eah…I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? Can I meet him?"

"Not now…he is very shy…"

"Alright…Whenever he is ready I guess…You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you."

"Hey, have you seen Gaara? Father wants him."

"How should I now…"

She sighed. "I'll just keep looking then. If you see him tell him father wants to talk to him."

I nodded. "Alright. Sure."

She smiled before she closed the door as she left.

"I thought she would never leave." I looked behind. Gaara was behind me and was taking his shirt off. I kind of froze. I really did not know what to do.

"Aren't you going to see father?"

"How can I when you are here looking like this?" He licked his lips before turning to his usual poker face, like remembering something. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Everybody saw. There is not much time before father finds out."

"I don't care. I don't care who knows and who does not approve of this. I am not ashamed to b with you, Gaara…"

He didn't say anything for a while; just studying my body. "Come here."

Then I remembered my situation. Gaara and I were about to make love. No. We were about to screw. I looked down before coming closer to him, looking defeated. When I was in range he grabbed me and bit on my neck drawing blood.

"Gaara…can you please be gentle?"

He did not say anything just shoved me on the bed. He took his pants and boxers off, leaving him naked, and hovered over me. I saw his member. He was already erect. He licked my earlobe and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless. Can you imagine anything gentle in that?"

"Please…don't hurt me."

He gave me a sinister smile and slapped me. Tears began trickling down my face. I tried to recover from the shock and slowly guide my hand to his cheek. He slapped me again.

"You won't slap me from now on you bitch!"

I shook my head. "Please…Just let me…" I quickly put my cold hand on his warm face and caressed his cheek, then leaned in to kiss him. I put my arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt him caress my sore cheek. I sighed pleasantly. His hands were undoing my corset. When he finished undressing me he broke the kiss and I thought I had won. I thought he was going to be gentle. I thought wrong. Before I could register what was happening I felt him fiddle with something; then, without any kind of preparation he shoved his dick inside of me with a rough thrust. I was in pain like the first time. I was not ready for his intrusion. I put my hands on his hips. Then his sand came and held me down.

"Don't touch me." He said as he was thrusting at an inhuman speed.

He was licking my face and occasionally biting on my neck or shoulder. Sometimes he held his head on my shoulder and gasped in pleasure. I wanted to kiss him. If I was happy about one thing it was that I was giving him pleasure. Only I could do this to him. These thoughts gave birth to a sparkle in me. I felt the pleasure from Gaara's rough thrusts. He was always hitting me deep inside. We completed each other perfectly.

"Please kiss me."

Instead of doing what I said he covered my mouth with his hand and thrust faster if that was possible. Whatever he was doing it felt like heaven. My eyes were rolling in the back of my skull. It was over before I knew it. I clenched on his cock and this triggered his release. I felt his burning seed making its way down my womb.

Before I had the chance to regain my breath he made the sand position me on my stomach. He penetrated me from behind and he was pulling extremely hard on my hair.

"How do you like my dick?" He licked my cheek.

He then grabbed a hold of my neck and was blocking my air supply. I couldn't breathe. I tried to struggle but I was no match to him.

"P-Please…G-Gaara, I'll die…"

He only tightened his grip.

"Please…" He shoved me on the mattress, got out of me and made the sand rise my backside. He shoved in me full force.

I moaned loudly. I hoped nobody heard us.

I was moaning his name. I was no longer thinking. I was just loving the sensation. I never wanted it to end. I loved him inside me…but not really like this…

He shoved himself one final time before he willed me with warmth the second time this night. I was practically feeling his semen running down my thigh. I turned my face to see him. He was gasping for air and looked completely content. I sighed…

Will he ever learn to…treat me gently?

After I could breathe again I wanted to cuddle with him, but I knew he would reject me. I sighed.

"That felt good my mate. What reward do you want?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I w-want to c-cuddle with you." I gave him a shaky response.

He looked at me. I looked at him one final time before deciding to go on his side and rest my head on his chest. I heard his heart beating. I kissed his chest. I embraced his side and we stayed like that for a few minutes before he decided that was enough. He had a shower and got dressed. I presumed he wanted to go to his business again. Before he reached the door I tried to get up and run to his side. I didn't reach the door because my legs gave in. I was in pain. I looked between my legs and there was a lot of blood. There was a tray of blood drops from the bed to me. He heard me falling and turned to look at me. He smirked and left.

He was so…cruel…Because of the blood loss I was too dizzy to get up and I passed out. I could have died.

I don't know how much time has passed before I hear the door open. I looked up and saw Temari stricken in terror. She covered her mouth in shock. She made steps towards me and tried to help me up and get me to the bed. What she saw made her shiver.

"Don't tell me…he did this to you…"

"Temari, don't worry. He did not mean it. He just…he…" tears were making way down my face. Before I could say anything more she held me in her arms. She was crying too. "I love him, Temari." She stopped to look at me. "Ever since I came…I…" I sniffled. "I always cared…but he never saw that…" She patted me on the back.

"Since when did you two…"

"Yesterday…Temari…did you give Gaara the talk? Does he know? I know he's been reading this Kama Sutra book but I don't know if there are any important details there. "

"He must have found the book in Kankuro's room."

"Could be now that I think about it…"

She looked to the side. "We never gave him the talk since we thought he won't be doing such a thing any time soon."

"He is so rough, Temari…"

"I can see that…" She looked at the sheets. "This can't go on Ai-chan, Gaara has to stop. You can't get pregnant."

"I know…I just wish Gaara cared at least a little bit about me…I always show him I care…yet he…"

"That's just the way he is…Just…don't expect he will change."

I looked down. "What if I am pregnant? How will he react?"

"I don't know…I never thought about it…Could you maybe…give him the talk?"

"I'll try." I sighed.

"Now let me just help you clean this up. Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ai, this amount of blood is not normal after intercourse…"

"Don't worry. This is the second time we did it. He was very…straight forward…and did not prepare me…also his speed and-"

"Sorry but if I find out more I'll gag."

"I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment that he's your brother. I never saw him as my brother. I always saw him as something more. Ever since we were 6."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me and I won't judge you…"

I smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you Temari for being my sister."

"Don't mention it." She returned the hug. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll take a shower then-"

"No, about Gaara."

"I'll give him the talk, but just between you and me…there are no ways to avoid pregnancy, no condoms."

"Alright. I understand that. I wish you luck." She left the room.

I went to take a bath and after I immediately left to find Gaara. He was on the roof.

"Gaara we have to talk…"

He glanced at me before slowly approaching me.

"Gaara, do you know where babies come from?" He looked at me oddly and opened his mouth but no answer came.

"What's with this weird question?"

"You have to know. If you don't know I will tell you."

"Where do they come from? And why is this so important?"

"First of all…we all have to know…Babies are made when two people, a male and a female are in love and have intercourse, sex, however you want to call it. Babies are made with love. The conception is made when the sperm cell of the male meets the ovary of the woman. After nine months the baby is born."

"So what you're saying is that…"

"We can't have sex anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I may have a chance of becoming pregnant."

"What do you mean pregnant?"

"I could have a baby." His eyes widened.

"Then how are we supposed to mate?!"

"We won't."

He glared at me. "If I found out you are pregnant I will get that thing out of you and fuck you next to it. We will not cease to mate and that is final. And one more thing. I don't love you. Since babies are made with love this means you won't get pregnant."

This statement hurt me like no other thing he said. "You imbecile! Intercourse is supposed to mean the deepest action of love between two people. It is making love. Indeed making babies are sometimes made by mistake. Sometimes there are teenage mothers that raise children alone. If you continue like this I will be pregnant. It will be inevitable. Your sperm meets my ovary and I get pregnant. That is all you need to know. No more sex."

He slapped me. "Pull up your dress."

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

I flinched before I did as he said.

"Take off your underwear."

"No."

He backhanded me. "I said do it!"

I shakily pulled down my underwear. He pushed me on the wall and got between my legs and penetrated me again. I was fighting him this time.

"Gaara I'm begging you, please, don't leave me pregnant."

"Slut." He rammed himself in me and did not stop for a second. After a while he slammed inside and released his seed. I was crying. I was in danger. I did not want to get pregnant. And there is no way that I would have an abortion. I would love his child. I just wanted to avoid this until I had a stable relationship and future.

He shoved me on the floor before he took a few steps away from me. "Just remember. If I find out you're pregnant I will kill that thing, and fuck you next to it."

He left me on the cold floor, more broken than ever. The moonlight was shining over me faintly, inviting me to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Chained Heart Chapter 4

I felt cold and like I was on something hard and dirty. I was sore and thirsty. I felt empty. I was unnecessary. I had no will to live anymore. I only felt used and mistreated. Why were these things happening to me? I opened my eyes and saw I was on the floor, on the same spot Gaara left me. I sighed painfully before slowly trying to get up. Every part of my body hurt, but most of all my heart. What was I expecting? For him to at least once hear me out? I wanted him at least to understand the position he was putting me into. I could not be a mother at 12. That child will grow up feeling unhappy and I did not want that for my child…and his threat…I despised the idea of an abortion. He was not considering my thoughts at all…everything was just about him…

Even if I do get pregnant I will not let him find out at all costs…maybe I will eventually find a way to prevent this…

It was dark outside. I was woken up by the coldness of the night. I got up, put y panties on and got inside to take a bath. Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

As I kept daydreaming in the tub I realized I should lock away my heart in order not to get hurt anymore. I shouldn't love Gaara…Why do I love him? Since the first day I met him he caused me just harm.

Maybe…

That day when I saw him for the first time…was not the real him…Maybe he will be like this forever. I thought he is this way now because his uncle betrayed him…I know he does not trust anybody because of that…But that does not mean I will do the same damn thing…

Just…

Why do I love him in the first place? That loneliness in his eyes…was the same as mine. I wanted someone who was just as alone as me. I felt the need of belonging to him.

Damn it! I splashed in the water and submerged my head underneath it.

Gaara…Why? I don't want to let you go…but you keep hurting me and…I need to get over you…I feel like I can't help you…however much I try.

I heard a knock on the door. I raised my head from under the water.

"Yes?" I feared it would be Gaara.

"It's Temari. Can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

Temari entered the room and sat next to the tub. "How did it go with 'the talk'? I've been anxious since yesterday."

"Well…he won't stop having sex with me…He refuses to leave me alone…Last night he raped me and let me freeze on the roof."

"I feared this was going to happen so I bought you something." She put a box on the counter. "These are some contraceptive patches. They will prevent you from getting pregnant."

"Thank you." I smiled at her. "You always think of everything."

"Don't mention it." She hugged me and patted my back.

"Temari…he warned me about something. If I get pregnant he is going to kill my baby."

"These patches are pretty effective. Don't worry. And if something happens I will not let him touch you."

"Temari, I don't want him to touch me anymore. Didn't you find anything that could snap his dick off?"

Temari suddenly burst out laughing. I did not mean to be funny. Seeing my serious face she stopped. "You were serious…"

I looked down. "I don't want to be his toy. I care about him…I really do…But I am hurt…I was thinking maybe…I should close my heart…or at least try to. What do you think?"

She looked at me. "You have to do whatever you think is right in order for you to not break. Ask your heart. Not your brain. It is for you to decide."

"In order to do that I have to listen to my brain. My heart will only lead me to him…"

Temari sighed and got up."Just don't lie to yourself. I'm going to make something to eat. Want to help me?"

I nodded. "Sure. Just let me dry up and I'll be there. Don't start without me." I giggled.

"Sure thing."

After she left I got out of the tub and dried off with a fluffy towel. After I was dry enough I applied a patch on my shoulder and dressed up. I wore a silky red dress, my favorite…color…

I wonder why red is my favorite color…

I knew why…"God damn it!" I slammed shut the door of the room and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ai-chan, what do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza." I grinned.

"Yeah, why bother, you always eat pizza." She laughed a little.

"Deal with it."

"Alright, so let's get s-"

Suddenly the door opened loudly. My heart jumped. I turned around and saw Gaara glaring at me. He began coming towards me and I took a step back. Just remember close your heart. Don't let him damage you more than he already did. Don't…care…

He took me forcefully by the hand and dragged me from the room. I flashed Temari a sad smile and let Gaara lead me. A tear slid down my cheek.

"Gaara I need her here."

He stopped for a moment. "You are in no place to talk." He began walking again.

Gaara held me very harshly and I was sure he was going to bruise me. This was only a scratch. I sighed painfully. We arrived in his room this time. He pushed me on the bed and he began taking off his clothes. I looked out the window. He came and shoved me so that I was flat on the bed. He hovered over me and whispered sick things in my ear before beginning to undress me. I wanted to close all my senses until this was over. And so I did.

I had no reaction to what was happening. He went on and on for what seemed like hours. I did not make a sound. He broke me. There were just silent tears sliding down my face.

When he was done he fell above me and gasped in my shoulder then rolled off me. I rolled away from him. I did not hear him say anything. He just got dressed and left. Only after that I began crying loudly. I did not want him to know he broke me. I would not give him the satisfaction. I checked if the patch was still there. It was. I sighed in relief. At least I know I will not get pregnant.

I was in no mood to wake up and I just sat there thinking about my pathetic life, gradually falling to sleep. I would often wake up from nightmares, feeling my body cold and dirty. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom and took a shower. I sat on the floor and let the water come pouring out on me. God how I hated my life. Nothing was going alright. I had no one. My only friend was Temari. I didn't really talk with Kankuro; we were friends but not that close.

As I soaped my body I raked it. I had this feeling of…dirtiness…I was washing away his touch. No matter how much I scrubbed his feel did not leave my skin. My stomach growled. I have no eaten anything good for a few days. I was beginning to lose weight. I wondered if Temari finished making something to eat. As always I applied perfume after I got out of the shower. I dressed in the red dress again and walked to the kitchen. I found a cheese pizza on the table and I smiled when I saw it. Next to it was a note.

-Come to my room after you finish it. I hope you like it.- Temari

I will definitely like it. I sat down and dug in.

After I finished I walked to Temari's room, curious of why she wanted me to come to her room.

I knocked on her door and she suddenly opened the door and pulled me in.

"Ai, this can't go on."

I looked down. "What am I…supposed to do?"

"I don't know…maybe…tell father?"

"NO! That asshole wanted this for me. He wanted a release for his son. He never truly wanted me to be his daughter."

"Yeah, but maybe he'll think he is crossing the line-"

"No."

"Alright. I won't make you."

I sighed. "I want him to stop…but you know he does whatever he wants…he…will continue on and on until de will kill me."

"Have you applied the patch?"

"Of course. The sooner the better I guess."

"I really don't know what to say anymore…I don't know how to help…"

"You can't help…nobody can help…"

"There must be something…You can't live like this."

"At any moment now he will come again…I better leave."

"But he just finished half an hour ago."

I just stared blankly at her. "I know…I don't even know why I bother getting out of that bed…"

"Stay here. I'll hide you."

"No! I don't want to put this thing on you. He will hurt you."

"But then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…"

I heard the door open. I did not even look at the door. I just flashed Temari an apologetic look before turning and walking towards the door. How did he know I was here? He knew my scent.

He grabbed me and teleported us to his room where he pushed me on the bed and hovered over me and penetrated me without any kind of warning. He caught me unprepared. I screamed in despair, then I was silent, as if I just cracked.

I don't know how much time might have passed for I was not thinking anymore. Every now and then I would hear him moan or say nasty things to me. I sometimes looked at his face. I don't remember when he left. I did not bother getting up as I knew he would come again soon. I sighed. It was dark outside. I heard the door creek open. He came.

"Tomorrow we are heading for the Chunin Exams. Prepare your stuff. We are heading off early so I'll let you rest tonight."

How thoughtful of him, I said sardonically in my head.

He took a seat beside me and I looked the other way. Why was he doing here? He would usually go out…

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. He never asked me this.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Today you were like a doll. You never say anything. Nor did you moan or grunt."

"…"

"You were usually enjoying it. You did not want it, but you enjoyed it."

"Well, sometimes…people have enough with no caring, no tenderness…no love…We wither away…I'm even surprised you are concerned for me now. A few days ago you let me bleed on the floor. You could have at least put me back on the bed. I am dying to be affectionate with you and you throw it all in my face like it was a joke."

"Well maybe I enjoyed seeing you like that and in case you forgot I cannot show affection."

"You can if you want to! Enough of this non-sense!" I sat on the bed. "I'll get a bath. I know talking to you will lead me nowhere. You will never stop doing what you think it's best, even if you hurt me…Hmph, you even enjoy the idea…Of seeing me being stepped on, crushed." I got off the bed and made faint steps to the bathroom.

After I finished my bath I entered the bedroom and found Gaara intently thinking on the bed. I made no move towards him. I headed towards the kitchen to quickly grab something to eat.

I did not eat quite a lot and then hurried to the bedroom to catch some shut eye. Gaara was still there. I felt uncomfortable. I was usually feeling good in his presence, but now…

I sighed loudly before getting in bed next to him. Just before I fell asleep he spoke.

"What would make you enjoy it?" So now he cares?

"It does not matter anymore…My heart's content does not concern you anymore. I give you my body. That should be enough."

I felt something hard colliding with my cheek. "You just screwed the last chance you had to get what you wanted and actually enjoy yourself. Don't fuck around with me!"

I stayed silent. "I did not care anymore. You can beat me, rape me…I simply don't care."

He disappeared in a swirl of sand. I cried myself to sleep that night. It hurt me the thing I told him. I did not mean what I said, I just wanted him to know that what he was doing to me affected me more that he can imagine. I could not stop caring about him. I could see it was pointless to expect more from him.

I was pushed down off bed and I woke up. I looked around my surroundings. Of course Gaara pushed me. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I will be for 3 days in the desert with no water. I had to take some precautions.

We left a short time after. I was the last one in line. I was following them. At night we were eating barbeque. Gaara would always leave after eating; I wouldn't see him until morning. It was better this way because he was not touching me. I guess he did not want the others to find out, because otherwise he would have taken advantage of me by now.

In three days we were in Konoha. Baki and Gaara went somewhere private to talk while, me, Temari and Kankuro were heading to sign up for the exams.

A little kid was running in a panicked manner towards Kankuro and accidentally hit him."Hey, that hurt." He then picked him up, with one hand, almost choking him.

"So does this hurt, punk?" Kankuro said as he held him tighter up in the air.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." Temari said.

A pink hair girl began talking. "Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault."

Then the blonde guy began talking. "You better take your hands off him right now!"

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro said.

The little kid began hitting him with his legs."Let go of me you jerk."

"You're feisty, but not for long."

The blond guy began running towards him. "Put. Him. Down!" In a blink of an eye he was on the floor. "What the- What was that?"

"You're a leaf gennin too? It looks like your village is full of wimps."

"Cut it out." The little boy choked out. "It hurts."

"That's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that, fool?"

The pinketter took him from behind. "You're the fool. Making threats isn't going to help, Naruto."

"You're annoying. All of you. I don't like scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting out his mouth I just want to break them in half." Kankuro said.

The look on their face changed.

"Fine…I'm not involved in any of this, ok?" Tamari said.

"First I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one."Just as he was about to strike the kid he was stopped. Kankuro dropped the kid. Everyone was silent.

There was a raven haired guy with a blue shirt, holding a pebble. Everyone was cheering him on. He had this annoying arrogance in his face and voice as he spoke: "You're a long way from home and way out of your league." I glared at his comment. Of course, he saved the kid, but he didn't have to be an ass about it. God.

Kankuro was holding his hand. "Oh great, another wimp to take me off."

The guy in the tree brushed the rock in his hand. I rolled my eyes. Show off. He's gotta do better than that to impress me…Jackass…Every other girl was looking at him with awe in their eyes. The guys looked ashamed.

The kid scolded the blond guy. "How come you're not cool like that?"

"Oh what do you mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat."

"Hey punk, get down here." The guy did not make a move, he just glared. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most: all attitude and nothing to back it up." Kankuro began unraveling his puppet.

"What? Are you going to use the crow for this?" Temari asked shocked.

That's when I heard the voice that would always make me shiver: in pleasure, fright, delight…

"Kankuro, back off…" It was Gaara's voice. I looked at him. He was in the same tree as that guy and he was upside down, focusing chakra in his feet.

They all looked startled by his sudden arrival.

He continued. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Uh…Hey Gaara…"

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I-I-I know…I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole things really. Here's what happened-"

"Shut up…" Gaara said harshly. Kankuro shivered visibly. "…Or I'll kill you."

"Oh right…I was totally out of line, I'm sorry Gaara…I was totally out of line."

Gaara turned his head to the others. "I'm sorry for the trouble he caused." He then got down in a swirl of sand.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"Alright. Sure. I get it." We were about to leave.

Sasuke shouted. "Hey you, identify yourself!"

Temari turned around and said. "You mean me?"

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara turned around. "My name is Gaara…of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

There was this awkward silence between them before the blonde guy decided to talk. "Hey there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

"I couldn't care less." He said before we all continued walking. Gaara pulled me next to him and whispered to me. "I need you now. Follow me." I gulped.

"We have something to take care of, see you at the academy in half an hour." He said before we parted ways.

He dragged me to an alley before he began undressing me.

"Gaara…" He was paying no attention to me. "Gaara, please not here."

He pulled my dress up and hooked his fingers on my panties and eventually pulled them off. He teased me in my soft spot making me mewl under him. He never did this before to me. He just dove in. He grasped my breast with one hand and his mouth was on my shoulder. I lied if I said what he was doing was not pleasurable. He did magic to my body. I put both my hands on his shoulders trying to bring him closer. I heard a zipper and I closed my eyes waiting for his attack.

He entered me gently to my surprise and continued at a steady pace.

"Gaara…" I moaned his name. "You feel so good…" I held on to him tighter. He thrust himself into me faster at the sound of my voice, praising him. I know what I said but this was so intense…he never was like this…He slowly got faster, making shout his name. It has never been this deep before. But there was something missing. A kiss. If he initiated a kiss he could take me to the edge.

Then, as if he read my mind he pecked my cheek, then my mouth, but he never went far from that. Maybe he needed a push. I kissed him on the mouth, and it wasn't a peck either. To my surprise he kissed me back. He wasn't the best kisser, but the thought that he accepted and made an effort turned me on more than anything. He was serious when he said he wanted me to enjoy it. That's what I wanted to believe in the least. Not long after we both came and stood in each other's arms on the floor before he parted from me, arranged his clothes and waited for me.

"Hurry up, we have to go to the academy. We must not be late."

I shakily got up and adjusted my panties. He began walking out of the alley. I walked with him. I felt like I needed to thank him.

"Gaara." He stopped. "Thank you. I liked this." He did not say anything, just walked out of the alley. I held his hand, only to have him shove it away.

"Don't touch me. Don't you even think that meant something! You don't mean anything to me!"

What he said hurt. The sad part was I knew he hated me. I knew…

I guess he did that just for his own gain. To enjoy himself more.

"Then stop confusing me and playing with my heart…I do not want to live a lie…"

He was silent as he walked to the academy. We reached the room he was supposed to enter. He put his hand on the doorknob when I kind of interrupted him.

"Um…"

"Just say it already!"

"G-good luck! I'll wait for you here."

"Hn." He entered and left me alone.

The hall was silent as I waited for his return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AI's POV

I've been waiting for an hour and Gaara and the others finally finished the first phase of the exam and exited the room. I looked for Gaara and his siblings and found them in the crowd and found them eventually.

I greeted them with a smile. "So how was it?"

"We all passed but now he wave to go to the area where the second exam will be held." Temari said.

"This soon? I thought you had a break or something."

"We don't. We need to present ourselves to the next exam."

I looked at Gaara and he made me a sign he wanted us to speak alone. He began walking.

"Please excuse me." I followed him to a more private room.

"We are going to fight and you are not allowed t come with me. I talked to Baki and I will leave you to him. From what we know the exam will take place in five days but we will finish faster. Be good until I come back."

"I am always good." He smirked.

"Good."

"Please be careful."

"You don't think I will survive this pathetic excuse of an exam?" He slapped me. "That should teach you." We both left and when we joined the group we parted ways. I went with Baki and he left with his siblings. Even though he always treated me like shit I was really worried for him. I always was…even though he was very strong. I was just led by Baki in an underground tunnel to a wide room where we waited for a very long time.

Ten hours later…

Baki left and I was alone. The door opened after twenty minutes and saw Gaara and his team came back. There was a sudden longing in me and I wanted to go and greet and hug Gaara. He looked like he had made it alright. There wasn't a bruise on his skin. I just sat there and looked at him. I hoped my eyes did not betray me. He came to me instead.

"Didn't you miss me?" He smirked. Or course I did. I looked down.

I decided not to say anything.

"We finished already. We have to wait for four days. I guess we have to make up for the time we lost on our way here."

I looked at him. "Gaara please understand…I don't want to."

"Well I do. I don't get it why you don't want it. You enjoy it most of the time."

"It's not that…I just feel…used afterwards…Like you only see me like this…only for your own pleasure…This is not what I want."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want…no, I won't say it. I hope you will understand some day. You are not ready yet."

"Hn." He took me bridal style making me blush and took me to a slightly dark room. He put me on something soft before turning the lights on. We were in a small, moderately furnished bedroom. The covers were red silk and the room was poorly lit. It only had a small round window. I tried to make myself comfortable and try to calm down. I looked at him. He was looking at me. I looked down as if I accepted my fate and began undressing.

"Don't." He said in a calm voice to my surprise. "I want to do it." I put my hands down and sighed. He took steps towards me. He began undoing his gourd and I got up to help him. I guess I only wanted this thing to be over with. After he took the gourd off I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. I felt the bed creak next to me and felt it get heavier. I looked to my side and saw he joined me and he was currently checking me out. I was feeling uncomfortable. He suddenly leaned in and put his head on my shoulder. "You smell good." He went deeper and pushed his head deeper in my hair. I shuddered. I felt his breath on my neck. "I want you." He said before nipping on my neck.

"Then take me and get it over with."

"Tell me what you want me to do." He was unusually calm when doing this now. He was rough most of the time.

He was unbuttoning the top of my dress.

"I don't want you to do anything."

He pushed his head in between my breasts. "That is not an option." He nuzzled his head in between them before taking my bra off and kissing my chest.

He took my dress off and lightly pushed me on the bed. He was unusually gentle as he lay kisses on my chest and abdomen. He would usually bite me. I felt his excitement on my leg.

"I want you to be gentle like this."

"Hn. And?"

"I want you to let me touch you when I want to."

"Anything else?"

"I want to cuddle until I fall asleep afterwards."

I saw him put a pill in his mouth.

!WARNING VERY HARD/TWISTED LEMONS FROM HERE ON OUT!

Then he kissed me on the lips. I was stunned and confused. He made me swallow that pill, but as soon as I swallowed it I felt at peace with everything and kind of dizzy and good at the same time. I forgot about everything that was surrounding me and simply gave in. I forgot about my oath. No matter how much I tried I could not cast Gaara out of my heart. I loved him deeply for a long time and longed for this moment. This time he was going to give me what I want, even if he did not love me in return…and maybe the next time he won't do what I want. I kissed him feverishly in return and grasped his crimson locks.

"Gaara…" I moaned his name. I clutched his clothes when he descended to my neck. I unbuckled his leather band and took off his white cloth leaving him in his black suit. I didn't know what to do next…how will this thing come off?

I looked at him confused and he got the hint and got up to take it off. I didn't know if I should also get dressed or wait for him to undress me. I quickly decided to undress myself because I felt like I was becoming impatient. This never happened to me before. I wanted to do this. I quickly tossed my dress on the floor and remained in my undergarments. When he was finished undressing he saw me.

"I told you I wanted to undress you."

"I'm sorry…I…I can't wait…" I looked at him. He was in his boxers only, his member erect. He smirked. I gulped. I reached for him to bring him closer and since he did not resist me I put my head on his chest. I heard his heartbeat. It sounded nothing like my heartbeat. Mine was practically hammering in my chest. His was…normal…I only noticed his heartbeat increase in the act itself, but that is just because of the strain. I looked up at his face. He was unusually collected and calm. I held him to my chest until a thought passed my mind. I released him from my hold and eyed his boxers, then I glanced to him. I grasped the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. His member jumped into my face making me jump a little.

I felt my face heat up and I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. I had to do something. I was just staring at his engorged male parts. I sighed slowly and I saw him flinch. I looked at his face; his eyes were closed. Did that feel good? I blew on it. He groaned.

"Don't tease me- just-" He took the back of my head and guided his member towards my mouth.

"No! Gaara don't make me!"

"You're such a tease! Don't play with me! You shouldn't have done what you did in the first place. Now you have to open your mouth." He pressed the head of his dick against my lips.

"No! J-Just let me do it." I slightly pushed him away.

"Don't push your luck. I'm giving you some freedom this time, but I am still the leader here!" He pushed himself against my mouth. I wouldn't open it and he held my nose blocking my air supply. "Open." I still refused. "Suck." He ordered.

I was running out of air and I gasped. He took the opportunity to shove himself in my mouth and began bucking his hips. "You do it." He stopped bucking. I really didn't know what to do.

"Suck it already." I began bobbing my head on his member and heard him groaning. He grabbed my hair and made me bob faster to please him better. If he didn't stop soon I would vomit because of my gag reflex. My gagging sounds only seemed to make him buck faster. He suddenly pulled out.

"I'll fuck you now." He suddenly pushed me on the bed. I wasn't even panicking. All my body wanted was to be one with him. I craved him. When he told me that my body said 'Yes please'. I wasn't even ashamed of my way of thinking.

I opened my legs for him. I had a different look in my eyes. I never felt so much lust in my life. I eagerly waited for him to be inside me to become one with him. There was nothing I would have rather do right not that to bring him pleasure. I was 'awake' enough to check if the patch was there on my shoulder, and it was.

He got in between my legs and He ripped my panties. He caressed me with his swollen rod. I bucked against him. "You won't have this until you tell me what you want."

He was teasing me, the bastard. "Your dick."

"What do you want with my dick?"

"I want it inside of me."

"Like this?" He pushed in but then he pulled out. I yelled. Bastard.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"How bad do you want to be fucked?"

"Insanely fast and hard." He teased me some more. "Please…" He jammed his cock right inside of me. That was the most delicious tease. He wasted no time and boned me just like I wanted him to. I was not moaning, I was screaming.

"You turned out to be a slut, a whore!" He licked my neck.

"I m-may be a s-slut…b-but I am only your slut!"

He groaned. "I'm going to fuck you so bad."

"Shit, you feel s-so good…faster!" He put both my legs on his shoulders and never stopped.

"I'm going to make you squirt." He began fingering my clit.

"Yes p-please!"

"You're such a valuable bitch!" I groaned. I felt my senses intensifying. "I'm going to cum any second now and fill you up."

"Please cum inside me!"

"Here it comes!" He bit on my shoulder.

"I want your cum inside me!"

He bucked faster than before and I felt a gush of warmth spread into my womb. I never felt happier. I wasn't thinking.

I wanted more.

He released my shoulder and he was gasping for air in my arms. I held on to him and I caressed his locks tenderly. I would eventually peck his forehead and hair. When he got off of me I got up and looked at him. Deep inside me I hoped he wanted to do more. He looked at me with lust. I almost moaned. I turned my back to him and grabbed on the bed post with my backside in the air.

"Please…again…" I moaned out and he smirked.

"What a good bitch you are…part your legs further."

I was very happy to comply and did as he said. He harshly groped my backside and got in between my legs. He moved his hands to my hips and thrust inside me without preamble. I held on the bed post tighter as he rammed inside me. He slapped my backside and bit me on the neck and shoulder.

"Faster Gaara, Faster!" I moaned.

He stopped for a moment and got out of me and pulled me along. "After this you won't be able to walk." He got on his back and pulled y back on his front and penetrated me from behind. He had a good angle and could trust very hard into me. I was seeing stars. It wasn't long before I could feel my walls tightening and he came inside of me.

I was tired but happy. I felt myself drift into a very deep sleep.

I can't remember how long I have slept. I was sore all over and I did not know what happened to me. I felt like I was hit by a train. I did not know my surroundings. I felt very hot for some reason. I opened my eyes and heard some groans. Someone was on top of me, thrusting into me. It was dark so I couldn't see who it was. I panicked. I tried to push that person away. I felt very weak and I could do nothing about it. I still struggled until I found a way to escape and tried to find the light to turn it on. I ran to the wall hoping the switch was there. I felt a lot of liquid coming from my legs…a huge amount…I was barely on my feet; they felt like jelly. Luckily I found the switch on the wall and turned on the light. I looked frantically in the room and there was only Gaara on the bed. What was happening? I don't remember anything…

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"I-I'm confused…I-"

"Get back here." He looked at me menacingly. I looked down. He lost his patience and got off the bed and took steps towards me.

"P-Please leave m-me alone…I'm v-very tired…"

"I couldn't care less." He pushed me on the wall and got in between my legs.

"G-Gaara…please no more…I'm s-so tired…" I murmured.

"Shut up bitch!" He penetrated me and thrust very fast. I felt him cum inside me; then he got out of me and sat on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. I was laying in a fetal position on the floor, unable to move my sore body. After a while I saw him leave the room and go to the bathroom. I more like crawled to the bed and just stood there looking at nothing in particular. I just stood there…trying to remember what happened…and couldn't find the answer…What happened before this? Where am I? It was all a blur…god damn this!

He got out of the bathroom in a towel round his waist and with one on his head. I tried to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't want him to touch me. I suddenly felt ill. I got up and pushed him aside as I hurried to the bathroom. I wanted to vomit but nothing came out…I guess I haven't eaten anything for a while…I washed my face and noticed I was very pale. I looked over my body. It was covered in bruises, scratches, I had caked blood on my body…scars…Between my legs was a lot of sperm and blood…but mostly sperm…I gagged again. Everywhere I touched hurt. I turned the bath on and let it fill for a while. I locked the door…I knew that would not stop him…but still…I still couldn't remember where I was…I was stinky. I smelled of sex and sweat…like a whore.

I sighed and got in the tub; I was overwhelmed by a sense of security. I loved taking baths. I scratched my skin and soaped it for like an hour before I could feel clean again. I found a towel and dried myself off. I got out of the bathroom hoping Gaara left. He did not. He was up and dressed, looking out the window. The door of the bathroom creaked so I knew he knew I was done. I saw a tray of food on the nightstand. My stomach growled.

"Go ahead." He said without turning around.

Without second thought I went for it. I sat on the bed and lay the food on my lap. I was still careful for Gaara, what he may do. He just stood there looking out the window. I wanted to know where I was.

"Gaara…where are we?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"We're at the Chunin Exams, in the Forest of Death. This is the 5th day of the exam. We have to go in about an hour…"

"H-How come I don't remember?"

He didn't say anything.

"Tell me."

"How should I know?"

"How come we were having sex?"

He chuckled. "That's all we ever do."

"Y-Yes but…I don't remember how it all started…"

"Shut up and eat."

"But I need to know."

He growled and turned to me and growled; then pointed to the other nightstand. I looked and there was a little small box. I put the food outside and reached out for the small container. From the looks of it there were pills in there. It didn't really have a name, just effects; will cause the increase of sexual desire, sleep; after effects: forgetfulness, dizziness, nausea, insomnia, twitching. This said a lot…

"Is this…what you had to come up with?...Gaara…I was always letting you, even if I didn't want it…"

"I wanted you to want it."

"That doesn't matter!" I got up in a way that made Gaara turn completely around. I was shedding tears.

"I'm not doing this with you! I don't care!"

I snapped. I wanted to slap him but I knew better than that. "I hate you!"

He smirked. "Of course; like all the others…it doesn't matter."

"Promise me you won't use it anymore. We don't need it."

"I promise nothing."

I got on my knees. "Please don't." I grabbed his legs. "I beg you, please."

"Fine just get off me. Don't touch me." I felt him push me away.

I got up. "Thank you." I sat on the bed and continued eating. When I was done we left and walked downstairs.

There were like seven groups in the hallway. We were led in what looked like an arena. I saw the group we encountered when we got here. They had passed as well is seemed.

"I must go. Go and sit with Baki. I think they will make up fight." He looked around. "We are too many." He then glared at me. "Don't do something funny."

I looked down and sighed. He walked towards the centre of the room where all the teams were.

There was a lot of chatter in the room.

Anko was the first to talk.

"Alright, now pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. You better listen carefully maggots!" she turned to him. "Lord Hokage, they are all yours."

The Hokage stepped forward and cleared his throat. "First, before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now. It's something all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" I stopped listening since I began feeling very tired and sleepy. I looked around the room, not paying attention to what the old geezer was saying. I looked at Gaara who was glaring at him. He was maybe thinking. 'Just get this over with. I want to kill.'

"Ai." I heard Baki say and turned towards him. "Are you feeling alright? You're quite pale."

"I'm fine Baki-san. Please be careful to what Hokage-sama has to say. I'll be fine." He nodded and continued listening.

I was looking at the crows of ninjas. None of them looked as strong as Gaara.

"Any test is fine." I heard him say. "Just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me." Quite eager…as usual…

He's a fucking and killing machine…

After some time they uncovered a monitor and there was a selection made for the first round. Gaara was right. They were going to fight. I looked at the monitor.

Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha

They walked forward and the rest of the ninja walked the stairs to the floor to watch. I was going after Gaara and his team. Baki came along with me. I was pretty far from Gaara as I was not in the mood for him. How could he drug me and use me like that?

The fight was starting and I just sat down on the floor not bothering with anything. I heard groaning after a while. Gaara was doing his usual 'Hn.' sound. He wasn't really impressed right now. I saw Sasuke's opponent floating and that got me curious. I walked to the edge and observed the moves Sasuke was making on that guy. It was actually not bad…but I still did not like the guy. He had a weird thing on his skin but after a while it was gone. Before I could register what was happening they were both on the ground, but Sasuke made the most damage. Sasuke got up, but his opponent didn't.

Sasuke won the match.

I really didn't want to be here…I was just curious of Temari, Kankuro's and Gaara's battle.

The next match was Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. I didn't know any of them so I passed.

Then Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro. I was curious on this one. I hoped Kankuro wins, and knowing him he will. I looked at him and he already looked like he was underestimating his opponent. Gaara was glaring at him as usual.

He got down and the fight was about to begin. I could not hear what they were saying. His opponent made the first move and wrapped himself around Kankuro. This wasn't good…I knew Kankuro had a big mouth and could provoke him. Suddenly his head snapped. I was shocked.

"What's the big deal?" Gaara's comment almost made me laugh. Almost.

Kankuro's head chipped away. I knew he wasn't dead. Kankuro's body turned into Karatsu and the tables turned. Kankuro has his opponent cornered now. The puppet squeezed him tightly before he collapsed on the floor. Kankuro won. Well that was fast.

He returned to us.

"Good job Kankuro." I told him.

"Well thank you. It was a piece of cake."

The next match was Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno. Next!

Ten Ten vs. Temari. I wanted to see this.

"Good luck Temari. I'm sure you'll win. She doesn't look tough at all."

"I know right?" She walked down.

Ten Ten was cheered on by her hyperactive friend.

By the looks of it Temari was encouraging Ten Ten to go first. She threw a few kunai at Temari. Is she kidding me?

"You can always count on Temari to put on a good show." Kankuro commented.

"Ah, big deal." Gaara was killing me with his replies.

Temari was toying with her until she defeated her. She was a waste of time. Tamari had her on her fan. I could tell the way she was about to put her down wasn't the best. She was about to toss her on the ground but her friend caught her.

"Hey, nice catch!" She told him.

"What is wrong with you? She may have lost but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best!"

"Oh beat it and take that sack of garbage with you." Lee, as his friend called him, was about to attack her but did not succeed. "Not even close. You know what? You're as dumb as you look."

"What did you say?"

His sensei came along. "Lee! Stop!"

"But Gai-sensei!"

I heard Gaara speak. "Temari! Forget them. The match is over so get back here. You won. Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?"

"What?" You could practically see the murderous intent in Gaara's eyes as he watched Lee.

"Just calm down Lee. A word of warning: You sand villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet, so I'd be careful if I were you."

There was an awkward tension between them before they split up.

When Temari came back up I praised her.

Shikamaru Nara vs. Tsuchi Kin. Next!

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Next!

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga. Next!

I was so busy looking at the match I forgot about Gaara. He was shaking visibly…but I don't think he was shaking from fear…it is best to leave him alone now…you don't know how he will react…I just pity the one he is going to fight. In the last battle Hinata bled quite a lot and that must have triggered him.

Kankuro was heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"Just doing a little recon. I'll be back." He walked to the other side of the arena and was talking with Naruto. What is he doing?...Doesn't matter…

The meter started working again. Gaara vs Rock Lee. I got chills. I walked over to him.

"I know you don't like me saying this, but good luck. And I'm not saying this because I don't think you'll win. I just…care. Alright?"

"Shut up."

He teleported himself to the arena in a swirl of sand. Typically Gaara…It was no use…his level of blood lust has increased.

I looked over at Lee. He looked like he was very enthusiastic about this. Poor guy…After a talk with sensei he jumped right on the arena.

"I knew that sooner or later we would have to meet and I'm glad it is sooner." Lee said.

Gaara just glared at him.

Lee caught something that was aimed towards him. It looked like Gaara's cork from the gourd.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He let the cork drop.

You could hear Gaara's sand becoming agitated.

"Alright then." The proctor began. "If you are both ready…Begin!"

Lee was the first one to attack. He approached Gaara and tried to strike him but the sand got in the way. The sand came over Lee and he tried to dodge it the best he could. Lee approached him again and decided to confront him in close combat but every time the sand would interfere.

Gaara's sand grabbed him by the legs and smashed him on the wall but Lee was very persistent.

Lee got on top of the hands statue in front of the monitors and with the approval of his sensei took his weights off. I was skeptical at first that this would help but he managed to cut Gaara's cheek. Everyone was stunned. When Lee's foot hit Gaara in the head my heart thud painfully. I hated seeing him getting hurt. This never happened before. Gaara never got hurt before. Lee gave him another punch and sent him flying across the arena. I couldn't stand to see him like this. Gaara got up and sand was surrounding him in an agitated manner. His sand armor was broken and his face was cracked from all the hits. His face…the demon was influencing him now…He was instable and I feared for Lee's life.

Lee made circles around Gaara and with one kick he made Gaara float. He gave repetitive kicks in his stomach and brought him in the air and before I could register what was happening it was already over. Lee landed somewhere on the floor but I did not see Gaara because of the smoke. If only I could see…I was so worried! I still cared about him so much…after all he has done to me…I wanted him to live, to be safe.

When the dust was gone I was Gaara motionless on the ground. I never saw him like that. Ever. The thought of him being dead was making me insane. No matter how much he hurt me I could not live without him. What I was saying made no sense. Howe can you love someone who was making you miserable? I looked at him and did not feel the tears streaming on my face. He was not moving. He couldn't be dead! He can't be dead!

"Gaara! Gaara! Get up!" Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. No one cheered for him obviously. I was holding on the bars and screaming my lungs out for him. "Get up God damn it!"

I felt a hand pulling me back. I fought them. "Gaara please! Be alright!"

"Ai you have to pull yourself together! Gaara is going to be fine."

"N-No, look at him! He is not moving! He is just staying there, cracking! Gaara get up!" I could feel everyone staring at me because I was with 'the bad guy'. They didn't know him. They really didn't. I knew he had something good in that chained heart of his. "Gaara! Please!"

Gaara was cracking even more. His sand shell was decomposing and becoming dust. All of a sudden he arose for the dust taking Lee by surprise. Gaara was laughing maniacally. This was not good…but either way I was glad he was fine…

"Oh no, it's…" Temari gasped.

Gaara was almost gone berserk. His sand was swaying violently and attacked Lee. He was unable to do anything because he put so much effort in that last jutsu of his.

Out of nowhere an incredible force began to arise from Lee's body. His skin was becoming red and his pupils were gone. Chakra was seeping from his body. I have never seen anything like that. When he went to attach the whole arena was shaken up by his speed. There was only dust and I was unable to see anything. It wasn't long before Gaara flew out of the dust. This wasn't happening. Lee was moving so fast and was bouncing Gaara from place to place. He was hurting. I fell to my knees as I watched, tears still falling on my cheeks. And it was over when Lee gave Gaara the final blow and made him fall to the ground. Lee fell a little further away than Gaara, more like rolled on the ground. After the dust was gone I saw Gaara on his back reaching out for Lee. I sighed in relief. What did he plan to do next? He sent his sand over to Lee and grasped his right arm and leg. He didn't have to do that. Lee was too wasted to fight. Within a second he squished his limbs and Lee groaned in pain and fell motionless to the ground. Gaara was about to use the Sand Coffin jutsu. His sand was about to engulf Lee but something intervened. His sensei stopped the match.

I got up and sighed in relief. I wiped away my tears. Gaara was fine and he has won. But God…was I worried about him. I hated seeing him beaten.

Gaara grabbed his head in pain. He would often do that. "But why? He failed. Why save him?"

"Because he's…" Guy stayed silent for a moment. "Because he's…he's my student and also because he is precious to me."

Gaara just glared at him. I don't know if he understood what Guy just told him…

"He's precious to him? A student?" Temari commented.

Gaara got up and was heading towards the stairs. "I quit."

"The winner is…" Everyone gasped.

Lee was standing up. But he wasn't conscious. He was trying to sit but couldn't because f his crushed eg and his arm was limp at his side.

Guy turned to his side. "Come on Lee. It's alright. It's all over now. You are in no condition to-" He suddenly stopped. "Lee…oh Lee…What have I done?" He began crying. "Lee…you've already proven…" He took him in his arms. "You are a splendid ninja."

"The winner is Gaara." The proctor said.

I looked at the way Gaara was looking at the way Guy was holding Lee. I knew he despised them. He did not understand the emotion. But deep down I knew he wanted and needed it. Wherever I tried to hug or kiss him he would reject my touch…maybe because he did not understand it…

I ran down the stairs and ran right to him. I saw Naruto jump down and run towards Lee. We were practically running at the same time but he was faster and ran past me. He flashed Gaara a glare before passing him.

After Naruto passed him he looked at him as he ran. He did not really notice me.

I wrapped my arms around Gaara. I was so worried about him I didn't care if he was going to push me away. I wanted to feel his chest rise and fall and his breath on my neck. I squeezed him in my arms. I didn't care about the looks I was getting. I felt his heart beat. He was going to be fine.

"Are you alright?" He pushed me away and I landed on my backside.

"Don't ever do that again!"

I got up. "But I was worried. You have no idea what flashed into my mind when he was tossing you around the arena like a bag of potatoes."

"Whatever." He walked past me.

"Gaara what do you want me to do to prove to you that I care?"

I followed him. He was silent. He teleported to the group leaving me walk on the stairs.

"It's good to have you back Gaara." Temari said.

I stayed silent and stood on the floor not caring about the final match that was about to take place.

That night I was alone. He did not come for me. I finally had a night I could rest in peace.

Actually…I hated sleeping alone…But I had no choice…Gaara wouldn't cuddle with me to sleep…He didn't care…maybe he will never care…My heart thud loudly.

This wasn't healthy…Maybe I should give up hope…


	6. Chapter 6

Chained Heart Chapter 6

I woke up alone as always…feeling emptier than ever. I was feeling unusually nauseous. I slowly arose from the comfort of the bed and looked around. I was in my room. This room was like a cage for me; but a cage I could escape and come back. I had no other choice but to stay here. I could not leave because Gaara would track me down. I was chained to him. Wherever he was, I was. It was actually pretty late and Gaara did not disturb me once. I walked to the bathroom where I turned on the water and stripped. I looked over my body in the mirror. Only a blind person would call it pretty. I had bruises and cuts which I was certain will turn into scars; they were too deep. The only thing I liked about myself was my hair. I had soft and long hair that reached my hips. It swayed around gently as I moved or walked. It always gave me this confident aura. I wonder…

What part of me does Gaara like?

Or he doesn't like anything?

Maybe just…

I placed my hands on my private area. Does he only like this part of me? I played with the few hairs on my privates; I always kept mine neatly trimmed, but not totally shaven. I grabbed a razor and got it the tub. As I was about to remove the rest of my pubic hair the door slammed open. I jumped in a sitting position with my heart hammering in my chest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gaara yelled at me. He came close and grabbed the razor from my hands and threw it away. "That's what keeps me going!" Does my pubic hair turn him on? He leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear making me shudder. "If I ever catch you doing this again you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you." He paused a little. "Remember; I'm always watching." The Third Eye. He was using it all this time…"See you tonight. I hope you enjoyed last night. I hope it was good for you as it was for me. Somebody else took your place last night…you should be grateful." With that he turned to the door. "By the way you smell unusually good." He left.

Somebody else took my place? I thought there wouldn't be any other woman! I was his mate! The thought of him with someone else was outrageous. I was jealous. This can't be.

I quickly bathed and got dressed and more like ran to Temari's room. She would always hear me out. I knocked on her door. I was biting my lips and was very close to tears. When she opened the door I jumped in her arms and sobbed. It was too much. She patted my back before closing the door and welcoming me in. We sat on her bed.

"What's wrong this time? What did Gaara do?"

I couldn't talk right now. She waited for me patiently until I found the courage to speak. "Gaara s-said…He replaced m-me last night."

"What do you mean replaced?"

"He must have s-slept with a-another woman."

She was silent for a moment; thinking. "I know the law of the jinchuriki. They only have one mate in their life. It must be a mistake-"

"I think he left because I was not as cooperative as he wanted!"

"Ai-chan…think about it, who would willingly sleep with Gaara?"

Then realization hit me. Exactly. Gaara was not your average teenager.

"That's right…"

"Maybe it was something else…I heard he killed Dosu last night…"

Then it hit me. "H-He said sex was like killing, so I think you're right." My face lightened up and I sighed in relief.

"He said that?"

"Yeah…Weird, I know…"

"But I thought you hated him sleeping with you. Him finding another mate would have been an end to your problem."

"The thought of him with another woman acting so…intimately…drives me insane. I love Gaara. I would give my life for him. I do not want to be intimate with him because I know he is just using me and does not love me at all. Ever since we were little I cared for him. I wanted to prove to him that I am trustworthy, but nothing reached to him. I never really feared him. I want him even though he treats me worse than the dirt on his shoes. Ever since that moment, on the day our eyes met…I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to fill my loneliness."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but…Maybe you should move on. He is your brother after all…what would the villagers say?"

I smiled at this. "I kissed him in the middle of the village. I don't care what they think. They could even cast me out…I won't cease to love him."

"The only thing for me left to say is…" I expected her to call me names and kick me out of her room. "I hope you have a shit load of patience to make my brother see how much you care…I'm actually glad you are thinking like this of him. Please take care of my baby brother."

I smiled. "Of course I will. I would never leave him. I will wait and wait and never give up."

We hugged and she comforted me and patted my back. "Me and Kankuro are going training. After all, the next exam is in a week. The month passed really quickly."

"It sure did. Good luck with that."

I left the room and headed for the kitchen. I suddenly had a craving for chocolate sauce and pickles…and maybe some chicken…Cake! I ran to Temari's room.

"Do we have any cake left?" I asked her.

"No…I think I ate the last piece last night…Sorry…"

"Meany!" I poked my tongue at her playfully before I walked back.

I put on the plate the most disturbing things that you could mix together. On the plate there were two chicken wings, pickles, ice cream, chocolate sauce and some chips on the side. I would normally not eat this, seeing as the chicken is soiled in chocolate sauce and ice cream…but it didn't really matter at the moment. I had this craving…I still wanted cake after I finished the plate I made. I went to buy a cake and finally ate a piece of cake. I usually ate very little…this was very strange but I shrugged it off.

I felt very sleepy and decided to take a nap…It would be a very long night…

When I lay on the bed I almost instantly fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a little bit aroused. I looked outside and it was night. I took a shower and did not put any undergarments on, only a small nightgown. I replaced the old patch with a new one. Even though I had a shower a moment ago I felt myself becoming wet.

I never felt like this before. I heard the door creak open. I go up on the bed and saw him. My heart hammered in my chest as he approached me. He said he wanted me to be more cooperative…Why should I oppose myself when he is going to have sex with me anyway? Maybe I'll enjoy it…well I always enjoy it…but maybe it will be more pleasant this way. It wasn't like Gaara was a stranger… He walked in front of me and eyed me lustfully. I could already see his bulge against the white cloth. He reached to his gourd to take it off. As usual I got up to help him. I gently unwrapped the red cloth and he placed the gourd on the ground. I got in front of him and looked at the beautiful features of his face. I leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips. I knew he did not want these kind of things, but I NEEDED them. I lay on the bed and parted my legs for him and showed him my pussy and looked at him, seductively I hoped. He licked his lips and made me twitch down there. He took his shirt off. When he took his pants along with his boxers off his member jumped playfully. I looked at his member. I still couldn't believe how endowed he was at his age…this may be because I never saw another man's phallus in my life. He kicked his sandals off. His member bounced more making me turn my head. He stood still in front of me and I looked at him again. His member was dripping with pre cum.

"Do you want me to help y-you with that?" I mentally cursed at my stuttering. I got on my butt and eyed his member then looked him in the eyes. I grasped his member without breaking eye contact. I kissed him; this made him sigh in pleasure. I then licked the head and the sides of his penis. He tucked his hands in my hair. I took him all the way in my mouth and he bucked his hips in my mouth. I wasn't resisting. I made him do whatever he wanted. His member was hitting the back of my neck making me gag but that only seemed to make him thrust deeper. I caressed his sack and I added vibration by moaning. After a while I felt him throb and I knew he was close. I thought he was going to pull out and cum inside me but without warning he came inside my mouth. I felt him shudder in pleasure as his body convulsed. He released me too soon and spurt a little bit of cum on my face. He was trying to gain his breath. I was clueless what to do next.

"Suck me again." He ordered shoving his flaccid member in my face. "This guy is going to pleasure you. Show him some respect." He said with a chuckle.

"Sure Master." He smirked at the way I called him.

"Slut. Shut up and suck my dick." I got aroused by our play. As I sucked on him I played with myself. After I knew he was hard enough I got on the bed and opened my legs for him again and I pulled his member trying to guide him inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him lead. He soon began thrusting inside me at a furious pace. Just the way I liked it. I held on the sheets. I knew if I didn't want the sand to come I should not touch him. He grabbed my breasts harshly and it hurt more than usual. My period must be on the way.

"Gaara!" I shouted his name. I never felt so good. I felt him throb and become bigger. He was about to come and fill me with warmth.

"Who's my slut?" He said thrusting faster.

"I am! I am your slut! Cum inside of me!"

He bit on my shoulder and with a last brutal thrust he spilled his seed inside my womb. I could feel my womb twitching with happiness. Gaara remained on top of me. I felt spent. Unusually spent. If he was about to do me again I would surely fall asleep.

He got off breathing loudly. I looked over him. He was glistening in sweat. His face was beautifully contorted in pleasure. I intertwined my hand with his without even meaning to. When I squeezed his hand he pushed mine away. I sighed.

"I guess you will never see me anything more than your slut…"

"Hn."

"You…meany…" I knew…but I still foolishly hoped…I was maybe someone who he would appreciate…I love you. I love you so much. I intertwined our hands again only to have it slapped away over, and over, and over again.

"Would you just stop that, woman?"

I looked at him as he glared. He looked adorable. I leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. I got on top of him and straddled his hips gently caressing his member with my wet pussy. "Gaara…" I moaned faintly as I stopped kissing him for a second. I was sleepy…but I was hungrier for him it seemed.

I stopped our kiss and looked him in the eye. He was still glaring. I felt his member poke at my opening.

"Fuck me Gaara." I felt him grab his member and tease my pussy with his dick. "Fuck me." He slid only the tip in then he pulled out. "Ram that cock inside me before I lose my mind!" I tried to slide my hips on him but he wouldn't let me. I kissed him like I was eating his mouth. "My pussy is itching for your cock…Please fuck me." I took his other hand and guided it to my warm cavern and made him see how wet I was. After his hand was coated in juices I brought in to my mouth and began sucking on his fingers. All this time he was looking at me and I was looking at him. "Please do me. Fuck me Gaara!"

He joined us as he trust up inside me. I screamed as I felt him making me feel the touch of Heaven. He held on my butt and thrust inside me with great passion. I kissed him again, and to my pleasure he kissed back. He was bruising my mouth but turned me on greatly. I loved the feeling of his dick rapidly entering and leaving my body. I felt my peak coming closer. I clamped down on him and pulled him in bliss. He came inside me with a low grunt. I felt his dick twitching deliciously as he released his sperm inside me. I rested on top of him. I didn't want to get off. His member fell from my vagina. I had my head on his chest…listening to his beating heart.

"You were jealous…"

I turned to look at him. "Hm?"

"When I said I replaced you…" He paused a moment. "You ran to Temari crying. Then you calmed down when you found out I killed that guy…That's the first time I saw that reaction after someone found out I killed a guy."

I guess he was watching me with his Third eye. I looked down. "Gaara I don't want you to sleep with other women other than me."

"Why?" He asked in a playful manner.

I put my head on his chest again."You…wouldn't understand…"

"Try me."

"No…you would get angry…"

"I won't."

"I know you…You would even kill me."

"I will never kill my own mate. I protect you."

My eyes widened at this. Gaara…I snuggled in his chest.

I raised my head and looked into his eyes.

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"I love you." I said without stuttering feeling proud of myself. But my expression fell when I looked at Gaara. His eye were big and had a huge frown on his face.

"Love? LOVE?!" he shouted. He pushed me off of him. He grabbed his boxers and put them on, then he grabbed his shirt and pants and was about to leave through the door.

"Gaara please believe me! There hasn't been one time that I proved myself against you! I was by your side for six years. I was never afraid of you! I always wanted to be with you! To protect you! I wanted to conquer your loneliness! I always wanted your own good and rarely thought of myself! That first day when I saw you…I feel in love with you! Yeah, I was a child, I was small…but I was big enough to realize it was love."

Since I began talking he stood still facing the door. He turned around and yelled. "Liar! How can you love a putrid monster such as myself?! A freak?! All this time I treated you like crap without any kind of remorse and you love me? You love ME?! You are nothing more than a filthy lying bitch! I can't even look at you right now!"

"The only monster you have is inside yourself! You are not a monster Gaara! I saw you when you were little! You only wanted to be accepted. Monsters are not like that! They don't care if they are accepted or not. They take everything for granted! I never saw you as a monster…You are only lost…Monsters are made over time, with hate!"

"You are dumber than I thought!" He grabbed the door knob and in the same moment a ninja came through the window and reached for a kunai. An assassin. His armor was off. NO! I rushed in front of him and the ninja hit me instead. I was hit in the shoulder and I fell to the ground. It all happened in a matter of seconds. I just hoped Gaara was going to be alright.

I heard a scream and did not identify it being Gaara's. Good. He made it. I felt myself being picked up.

"You stupid fool…" I heard him mutter. Yeah…a fool…but a fool in love…

He put me on the bed and he dressed in a few seconds and put the gown on my body. Hey I'm bleeding over here. Take me to the hospital.

"No one is laying eyes on what's mine." He said as if reading my mind.

Possessive as always…

He picked me up again and took me almost instantly to the Hospital.

I looked in the hall as he was carrying me. Nurses got further away instead of coming closer to examine me.

"I'm not gonna eat you, just take her and take care of her!" He yelled. There was silence. Still no one came. My blood drops made a splashing sound as they hit the floor. "Please…" It was faint but hearable. Gaara squeezed his hands around me. A nurse came with a wheel chair. I saw Gaara nod at the nurse and she flinched. There was something in his face that I never saw before…regret maybe…sadness, guilt? Before the nurse took me away, even though I was bleeding a lot, I grabbed Gaara by the shirt and made him come to my eye level and pecked his lips and muttered an inaudible 'Thank you.'

The nurses were shocked. I was taken away in a room. I was anaesthetized and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I fell very dizzy and my shoulder didn't hurt as bad as I expected. I looked around the room. I was alone. I wonder how much time I stayed here.

After a few minutes a nurse walked in.

"Oh, so you woke up."

"Yeah, and I'm feeling better. My shoulder barely hurts."

"It was barely a scratch. You were lucky."

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days."

"Five days?!"

"Yeah, don't worry. It's normal. It is because of the anesthetic we used. Your siblings came here often. The oldest is in the hall right now."

"Great! Can I see her?"

"Of course…but before that…I don't mean to come into your personal bubble or something…but what is the relationship between you and…Gaara?"

I didn't really know exactly. "Look, he is not my brother so I am allowed to do those things to him. I guess you could say we are…lovers…" The nurse was shocked. I smirked. "Anything else?"

"I'm going to call lady Temari right in." She swayed over to the door and left. What a bitch.

When I saw Temari entering I smile but soon list it after I saw her face.

"Temari, what's wrong? What happened?"

"You don't know?"

The door opened again. This time it was a doctor. "I heard you woke up." She said and came closer to my bed.

"Yes…is there something wrong with me?"

"It depends on how you will take it…"

"What's wrong?" I was beginning to panic.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

I thought about it."A month and a…half? But it's alright, I usually have delays."

"Oh…did you have any unusual cravings?"

"I once ate chicken with chocolate sauce." They both winced.

"Have you been feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah, mostly in the morning."

She got next to me and massaged my breasts. "Does it hurt?" He squeezed them.

"Y-Yes."

"We have run several tests and one came out positive."

I looked at Temari and when she met my gaze she looked down.

"Don't tell me I am…" I panicked.

"Yes, you are pregnant."

I didn't know what to think or what to do.

"T-Temari…does he know?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Do I look like a whore to you?!" I yelled at the doctor.

"Mood swings…" She shook her head. "You're pretty young…Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. The fetus is in a good shape and is healthy. I must know who the father is."

"I can't tell you. The less people know about it the better."

"I bet it's your brother, that little beast…You dirty monster loving, incestuous-"

"GET OUT!" Temari yelled.

"Very well…You can leave tomorrow…" She said before exiting the room.

"Ai, how could this happen? The patches were very effective…I don't understand."

"You are forgetting he is a jinchuriki…" Temari was silent. "He is no ordinary human…What am I going to do Temari?" I placed my hand on my womb. "Does father know?"

"No, and he won't for a while. I have to teach you how to hide your belly. It will grow in a few months."

"Yeah, sure, but how am I supposed to hide a baby?! What will Gaara do? He is going to kill our baby!"

"No, I won't let him. I won't." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good. Do you know where Gaara is?"

"He told me to tell you in case you woke up that he is waiting for you."

"Oh…you know…I told him I loved him."

"Really? You thought he would understand?"

"No…But I couldn't wait…I don't know what else to do…"

Temari hugged me close. "I heard Naruto got in the hospital three days ago. He is still here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he trained and fainted from exhaustion. I have to go. I'm glad you are feeling alright."

"Thank you for being here Temari."

She left and I tried to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. I caressed my belly. I pulled my gown up, placed my hand on my womb and tried to imagine how our baby is going to look like. I sensed it would be a girl…a little girl…I smiled. My beautiful girl. I loved her before she was born. I think she will be astonishingly beautiful. My eyes and Gaara's red hair…and maybe freckles…My…baby…girl…

I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by…instinct? I felt something was off. I unplugged myself from the machines and tried to find a bathroom. I felt Gaara's scent. Weird…do I feel his scent also now that we are mates?

I didn't really know where it was coming from…

"What do you think you're doing in here, you rat?!" That sounded like…Naruto…I got closer to the door and listened closely.

"Out with it. What were you trying to pull?" There was silence. Who is he talking to? And why do I feel Gaara's scent in this room? Could it be…? "Well? Are you going to tell us what you were going to do?"

"I was going to kill him." That voice…What is Gaara doing?

"You already beat him once in the competition. What's your problem, wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him or something?" I believe that was…Shikamaru was his name? Gaara wanted to kill Lee?

"I have nothing against him. It's nothing that complicated…I just want to kill him that's all."

"You know what? You're sick in the head! You're crazy!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you think we're just doing to stand by and let you do whatever you want? You sick selfish psycho!" Shikamaru followed.

"If you don't stay out of my way I will kill two you as well."

"Oh really? Well let's just see you try it!" Oh Naruto…

"Hey wow kid, take it easy! Hey wow kid, take it easy! Yeah, yeah, we watched your last match against Lee! We know you're tough! But you know…Naturo and I have a few little tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition. There are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that, hey, it's two against one, so don't be a fool, ok? Just take my advice and go. Quietly." An army wouldn't stop Gaara…

"I'll say it once more. If you get in my way I'll kill you." Gaara no Baka.

"And I'll say it again. Let's see you try it!"

"Back off will ya, we don't want to go there! This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something!"

"He can act like a demon if he wants to but you know what? I got the real thing inside of me!"

"Idiot, leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad?"

"A demon, huh?" Gaara said. "My demon is as real as yours is. From my birth my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi my father had cast his ninjustu on me, infusing my unborn self for the sand spirit. I destroyed the life of a woman that gave birth to me. I was born a monster. It's name is Shukaku and it's the living incarnation of an old monk of the Sand village who has been sealed up in a jar of tea."

"Yeah, some kind of demonic justu. But to use it on a baby? Before it's even born? Man that's creepy. Gee, what a swell guy your father must have been. He really must have loved you a lot."

"You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards. Love? Family? The only emotional ties to my family are the ones I like to wrap around their necks. There are only ties of hate." I placed my hand on my womb. I was close to tears. "Given life by the death of my mother I was brought into being nurtured as being the salvation of the village. I was the Kazekage's child. My father taught me animus secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me and left me to myself. For a time I thought that was love. And that was when everything started."

"When what started?"

"What was it? Are you going to tell us or not?"

"In these six years from the day I became six years old my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count."

"You just finished saying how your father pampered and protected you, so which is it?"

"Those who get to be too strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that gave me birth balanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my village finally realized I had emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage created me as his ultimate weapon, but I eventually became a threat to the village I was meant to save. By the time I was six I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them I was a relic of the past they wished it disappear. So you see how you fail the purpose for which I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer to that, but in order to live you need a purpose. To exist for no reason is the same as being dead."

"What is this guy talking about?"

Gaara…you didn't fail anything…You are no weapon, you are a person and you do not deserve to think that way. I…I don't know what I would do without you. I need you, and I'm sorry you don't see that.

"Then in time the answer came to me. To put it simply my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years I lived in terror of those who were sent to murder me, but now I am in peace. I killed many would be assassins and it was while doing it that the truth came to me. I live solely for myself, I love only myself. As it was the death of my mother that at first gave me life now it's the death of others that sustains me that makes me almost happy to be alive. And there is no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this great wide crowded world. I will never disappear. "

There was a deep silence in the room. What was happening in there?

Gaara… I-

"Naruto! Oh man, what a drag!"

"Now…LET ME FEEL ALIVE!"

I heard Gaara. Oh no. This was going to be bad. I had to do something. I opened the door and looked for Gaara. He was by Lee's bed. I ran towards him.

"No, don't!" I heard Shikamaru scream. Not a chance.

I took him in my arms hoping he would calm down.

"Please don't do this! Please…Let's just leave…" I heard the sand drop. I sighed and looked at him. I smiled. "Please, let's leave."

He leaned towards me and rested his head on my neck. "God you smell good."

I heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking in the back.

"What is she, crazy? Hey do you see those scars on her back?" Shikamaru said.

"Who cares about the scars? Do you feel her?"

"What do you mean feel her? I see her but…"

"She smells so good…"

"Gosh Naruto, get a grip! You don't want to be messing around with…him…"

I assume Naruto is a jinchuriki as well. I guess they both can smell me because I am pregnant. Good thing they have no clue why. Gaara didn't tell me I smelled good before a month or so…I kissed Gaara on the cheek before releasing him.

"So uh…What are you doing here?" Was Naruto talking to me?

"Well I…"

Gaara pulled me back. "You have no business with her." His sand was going back into the gourd.

"You said you only love yourself." Shikamaru asked.

"What makes you think I love her?"

I flinched and looked down.

"Now look what you did. She is going to cry."

"No I'm not!" I snapped. A tear slid down my face. "Gaara let's go."

"Then why is she so affectionate towards you?" Naruto asked. He was bugging me.

"She is my mate."

"Mate? What the-"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"All the same I will kill you. Just you wait. I will kill you all." Gaara said before we left the room. I released his hand and I led him to my room. I knew why he went to kill Lee. Five days without sex was a thing he couldn't deal with. When we got in the room I locked the door. When I turned to him he was looking at me like I was a piece of flesh. There was no emotion in his eyes. Just pure lust. I got next to the bed and let the gown fall off my body. I got on the bed and looked at him. I saw he was aroused. He didn't even take his gourd of. He just unzipped his pants and plunged right in. I wasn't prepared and I was in pain but he didn't care. It went like this for a while before he came inside my already conceiving womb. I only wished my baby was going to be alright.

When he was finished he left me withering away in the room, not bothering to ask if my shoulder was feeling better…I was of no importance. I caressed my belly and tried to stop crying for my baby's sake. A pregnant woman shouldn't be treated like this by the father of her child.

I even thought of a name for my little angel.

Aiko


	7. Chapter 7

Chained Heart Chapter 7

_My stomach was swollen. I was very close to meeting my baby. I felt her kicking me playfully. I smiled and tried to reassure her she was alright and that I would protect her. Aiko-chan, my sweet angel, mommy can't wait to meet you._

_My breasts grew considerably. They weren't tiny like before; they must have grown like two sizes, from B to a D cup. _

_Suddenly Gaara appeared in front of me in a swirl of sand. Fear crept into my being. I made a step back. I looked at him and he came closer, his expression unreadable. I felt a wall behind me stopping me from moving any further. He was right in front of me. He looked…curious at me stomach. I put my hands on my belly, as if protecting it. He reached to touch me and there was nothing I could do. He touched my belly. Aiko began kicking again. No baby, not now. She knew it was her father. Gaara looked me in the eyes and gave me the most sincere smile I have seen coming from him. He was…happy? I smiled and placed my hand on his and made him caress my stomach._

_Gaara grabbed his head in pain and fell to the ground where he transformed in the beast that haunted him. Shukaku. _

"_Stay away!" I yelled._

"_Remember." He ordered. "If I find out you are pregnant I pull that disgusting thing from inside you, kill it and fuck you next to it."_

"_Gaara, please fight him. You don't want to do this."_

"_Gaara is gone! No one is going to save you now bitch!"_

"_Gaara please! Snap out of it!" _

_He backhanded me and grabbed my legs pushing them apart. He took off my panties. I felt like he just split me in half and the next thing I knew…I was hearing the screams of my new born daughter. She was alive. He just ripped the umbilical cord, dropped her and lunged towards me. She was still alive._

_I felt him entering me. I struggled against him. "Leave me alone, you beast!" I kicked him in the shoulders and tried to push him away and go and hold my daughter. Sand rose from the ground and held me down as he took advantage of me. He was thrusting at demonic speed. I was in immense pain after he just pulled my baby from my womb. With an animalistic scream he released inside me. He was not resisting anymore so I pushed him off me and ran towards my daughter and took her in my arms. I tried to wipe the blood from her face. Her skin was like porcelain, she had a little red hair. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She cried in my chest and kept puckering her lips. She was hungry. _

_Just as I was about to nurture her, he ran in front of me and wanted to snatch her from my arms. _

"_NO! You sick bastard! You won't have her."_

"_Giver her to me, or I'll kill you too."_

"_I won't give her to you!"_

_He grabbed her so fast I didn't have time to react. He snapped her little fragile neck and shoved her back to me. "Here you go mommy." He began laughing maniacally and began turning to normal and collapsed._

_I was too shocked, broken and incredibly heartbroken that I couldn't cry, speak, scream, move or walk. I just stood there with my baby in my arms, rocking her back and forth. I looked like a maniac. _

I shot up from my bed. I woke up feeling uneasy and nauseous. I caressed my stomach. My baby…My angel…She was still alive. I will undoubtedly keep her safe. It was just a bad dream.

I was going to be released today. The exam was today also, at 10. I got up and looked for some clothes in the drawer. Temari must have left me something to wear. Indeed, she left me a frilly purple dress. I got out and checked out, then I headed towards the tower. The tree siblings were about to leave when I got home. I looked at Gaara who didn't even acknowledge me.

"Ai-chan, are you sure you want to come today? Knowing what is going to happen…don't you think it's best for you to stay here?"

"Why wouldn't she come? She has to watch me kill Uchiha."

"Gaara…don't kill Sasuke. He may be an arrogant prick, but he doesn't have to die."

"Shut up." He snapped. I looked down.

"Gaara…"

He leaned in closer. "You smell better than each passing day."

"Uh, thank you I guess."

"It makes me want to fuck you right now."

I felt the siblings freeze a little. I looked to the side and sighed. I was so embarrassed…

"Don't you think so?" He turned to his siblings.

"Y-Yeah, of course Gaara, she does." But I knew they didn't feel a thing.

"This is getting very awkward. Let's go."

We got to the arena. We were instructed to go to the center of the arena. Since I did not fight I stood at the entrance. There was Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, but Naruto and Sasuke were missing. Then out of nowhere Nauto flew right in the center, passing right beside me. He gave me a fright. Shikamaru picked him up. He was mumbling something about some bulls at the entrance of the arena, that a lot of them are going to come in but no one believed him. Gaara didn't even turn to look at him. The crowd began to cheer as the match was about to begin.

Something caught my eye. Up there, where the Hokage was, father made his appearance and sat on the chair beside him. I saw Gaara's gaze. He was looking at him, maybe thinking how he would kill him.

The Hokage began speaking. "Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village hidden in the Leaves for this year's chuunin selection. We have come to the final competition between the eight candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy!" There goes the cheering again.

I walked over to Gaara. He was acting strange. He had a dangerous aura around him, more dangerous than usual…I stood beside him as the proctor explained the details. I was so clingy towards him…I wasn't supposed to come in the center but no one argued about it. Naruto and Neji were about to start their match. Me and the others went to the waiting area. I followed Gaara. When we reached the top I still remained beside him, observing him.

Neji and Naruto exchanged a few words before beginning to fight. I wasn't really in the mood to watch. I turned my head towards Gaara. He definitely was into this. Better not disrupt him. I sighed. I wasn't paying attention to the match and before I knew it Naruto won.

He came back to the waiting area and began talking with Shikamaru. Gaara's match was next but Sasuke didn't show up. Was he going to be disqualified? I looked at Gaara. He glared at Naruto.

Kankuro was panicking. "What are we going to do now? If he doesn't show up our strategy is ruined."

"This is really bad." Temari commented.

Gaara didn't say anything.

The proctor began. "Listen everyone. One of the competitors from the next match hasn't arrived yet, o we are going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one."

My siblings tensed. This was really not good.

I head Naruto sigh. "Oh that's good." No it isn't.

"Hey, that means my match is closer now. What a drag!" Shikamaru whined.

"Now let's go on to the next battle. So Shino and Kankuro come down."

Kankuro looked like he was indecisive and exchanged looks with Temari. She nodded. What the hell was going on?

"Proctor, I withdraw!" What?! "I withdraw, so please advance to the next match!"

The proctor sighed. "Due to Kankuro's withdraw, Shino Aburame wins by default."

The crowd was enraged.

Temari opened her fan and flew right on the arena.

"And you are?" The proctor demanded.

"It's my turn, right?"

"Well you sure are an eager one, aren't you? Fine, let's start the next match then. Hey, you up there, come down. "

"Oh come on, what are you doing changing these matches up like this? Why is it my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh man, this is such a drag."

"Shikamaru Nara, come on!"

"Alright! Come on Shikamaru, you can do it!" Naruto said as he patted him so hard n the back he fell down. The crowd began throwing garbage at him. Now that was rude. They shouldn't be doing that.

"What is it? You plan on giving up too?"

Naruto was very enthusiastic. "Come on, come on! Get up and fight. Gat yourself together Shikamaru! You gonna get going sometime this year?" He was so loud!

"Well if you won't move I will!" Temari was becoming angry.

"Hey, I didn't start the match yet!"

"Oh I forgot. This girl is a spunky one. I hate spunky."

I decided to skip since I knew Temari was going to win…and she did. Shikamaru would have won also, he has an impressive strategy.

The crowd has gone wild. Sasuke wasn't here.

Temari jumped back in the waiting area.

"Temari what's going on? Is he really not going to show?"

"He'll be here." Gaara murmured. "He'll definitely be here."

"Alright, the time limit has expired so I'm officially calling this match-"

There was a whirlwind of leaves on the arena. It seemed like time has stopped. Sasuke made it.

"I told you he'd come."

"God look at his face! He's such an arrogant prick! He thinks he's soooo good!" I spat. "Making us wait for his sorry little ass…"

"Alright Gaara, come down here." The proctor said. Shikamaru and Naruto were both coming towards the stairs. I looked at Gaara and I could tell he was feeling very eager for this match. Maybe too eager… He made these strange breathing noises. It must have been his demon…

"Ok, listen Gaara, don't let him throw off the plan-" Temari covered Kankuro's mouth. Gaara was heading towards the stairs. "Now is not the time to talk to him. Not unless you want to get yourself killed." She whispered.

I was going towards the stairs as well. Temari grabbed my wrist. "What do you think you are doing? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

I released myself from her grip and went after Gaara. I don't know what I was thinking. I think I just wanted to give Gaara a little head's up and wish him luck like I always did. I caught up to him but didn't say anything. I put my hand on my belly. I keep remembering I am pregnant and it makes me feel very happy.

Gaara stopped. I almost bumped into him. There were two creepy looking guys in the hall. I got behind Gaara.

"You puny kids think this tournament is about you but it's really about the people who bet on you, or against you in your case. You see our master has got a lot of money on the other guy to win."

"Got it?" The other one said. "That means you got to lose." The cork from his gourd began to move.

"Well? So what's it gonna be kid?"

"Maybe he's just too scared to talk."

Gaara got very irritated. The guy pulled out a kunai. Was he for real? I smirked. I pulled the cork.

"Have a safe trip to hell." I said. Sand started pouring out and attacking them. He crushed them in a matter of seconds. The other one was making a run for it but Gaara didn't let him escape. He grabbed him by the foot and crushed him as well. His pathetic screams echoed through the hall. I don't know which idiot hired these losers. After he was done I put the cork back.

All of a sudden Gaara attacked me, but not to hurt me. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I tried to push him away.

"Not here. You have an exam to finish."

"What you just did…turned me on so much…I want to fuck. Open up your legs."

"Gaara…" I let him have his way with me and it wasn't long until he was done. You could say we had a quickie.

After we arranged our clothes we continued walking. At the end of the tunnel I saw Naruto and Shikamaru. They were frozen in terror. Did they see…what we just did? I hope not, I don't think so. We were also really quiet. Gaara passed through them and I followed him. These guys weren't saying a word.

Before Gaara got through the door and enter the arena I took him in my arms.

"What do you want?" He sounded dangerous.

"I want you to show everybody that you are better than that overrated bloodline prick. I know you are…and I will only cheer you on. I know you can do this." He pushed me away. I got irritated and grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. This didn't turn out so bad after all. "You go and show them." I smiled at him.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Hm?"

"You were never this happy before."

"I…don't know why…"

"Hn." He walked through the door. I heard the cheers of the people. They were mostly for Sasuke. Damn that guy. I ran towards the waiting area. I was eager myself. I knew Gaara could beat Sasuke, even though the result didn't really matter. It had to go according to plan. When I walked the stairs again those guys were still there.

"Hey you!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell happened?!"

"I don't feel obliged to speak to you."

"Why did he kill those guys?"

I stopped. "They wanted to warn Gaara. They wanted him to lose the match."

"Just why are you with a guy like him? Has he brainwashed you or something?"

"Why would he brainwash me? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" I ran. They were getting on my nerves.

When I got up I felt a pair of arms getting wrapped around me. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Temari…Gaara isn't going to hurt me. He said so himself." I placed my hand on my stomach.

I looked down and Gaara and Sasuke were face to face. The match was about to begin. The spectators were finally getting what they asked for…please be alright Gaara…

They were instructed to come closer to one another. "Begin!" The proctor said before jumping out of the way. Gaara began getting his sand out of the gourd and Sasuke jumped back. Stupid chicken head.

Gaara was experiencing headaches. He was talking to his 'mother' about the dirty blood he spilled in the tunnel. Sasuke was watching him like he was crazy.

"His conversation is starting already. This is dangerous." Kankuro observed.

"I know. This is the first time I've seen Gaara get like that before fighting. That's how powerful his opponent Sasuke is. Watch." Temari commented.

Gaara's sand fell. He was done talking with his self. "Come on." He said.

Sasuke threw some shuriken and Gaara made a sand clone and caught them.

"The sand shield became a sand gourd." Temari said.

Then Sasuke marched towards him and Gaara launched a load of sand towards him coming from the clone. As Sasuke was up in the air he threw some more shuriken and Gaara stopped them by throwing those he got earlier. Then Sasuke proceeded in kicking the clone with his foot, then he hit it with his hand. Gaara blocked his hand there but Sasuke succeeded in releasing himself, and altogether destroyed the clone. When he was about to hit Gaara his shield protected him. Sasuke disappeared all of a sudden and appeared in Gaara's back. He was so…fast…This time his fist collided with Gaara's cheek and he collapsed a few feet away.

"Gaara!" I yelled. I hated seeing him hit or hurt or injured in any way. I felt a hand on my back. Temari.

"Gaara is going to be fine. Trust him."

"I do but…I hate seeing him get hit."

Sasuke launched himself at Gaara and hit him. My heart thud painfully. I looked down. Sasuke was making circles around him the he approached him and tried to hit him but Gaara dodged that. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's cloths and knee bashed him in the stomach. I was so frustrated. There was aa moment of silence.

"You can do it Gaara!" I cheered him on.

Gaara made a hand seal and he was beginning to make a sphere that engulfed him. Just as the sphere was about to seal him inside Sasuke wanted to prevent him but did not succeed. He was instead attacked by some kind of needles that came from the sand sphere and jumped back. Above the sphere Gaara made the Third Eye. I looked at Temari and Kankuro. They were quite shocked and scared. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Gaara…" Temari mattered.

Sasuke threw some kunai at the sphere but they had no effect. When he ran towards it he was attacked by it. He was unable to reach Gaara. The needles came after Sasuke but he avoided them successfully; he then got on the wall and began doing some hand signs.

"What does that lunatic think he is doing? How long is he going to stay in that thing?" Kankuro said.

"I don't know but…he is not following the plan. He's no good to us like that." Temari followed.

Sasuke charged making a weird sound. He was like doing something with electricity. Before I knew it he penetrated the sphere. How was that possible?

"That's impossible. No one can penetrate his defenses."

"No way…"

"G-Gaara…is Gaara alright?"

They both looked at me with uncertainty.

Gaara screamed. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" It was like my heart just stood.

"Wha-What's happening?"

Sasuke freed himself from the sphere. As he was succeeding in escaping he was caught by a strange hand with blue lines on it. It must have been Shukaku.

"Is that thing taking over again?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before. I think he's hurt." Hurt? No, God please no…

There was an animalistic sound coming from it after he released himself. Temari and Kakuro were beginning to panic. The sphere was cracking and it revealed a wounded Gaara. I didn't know what to say. He was holding his left shoulder in pain. When I saw him gasping in pain it made me sink to my knees and cry out. Gaara…he was hurt. I couldn't do anything.

"I was right. He is hurt. The shell broke before the change was complete."

The Hokage's place was covered in smoke. It must be time. The operation has begun.

We all jumped down to Gaara. Even though I was not a ninja, this was the only thing I could do; this and jump from tree to tree. Gaara taught me as I always had to be with him.

"Stop it, Gaara!" Temari said.

"I must kill him!" Gaara warned, still holding his shoulder.

"Gaara, cut it out, we have to leave." I took his hand from his wound. "We have to fix your wound." He pushed me away.

"Leave me alone."

"There'n no point in continuing this fight." Kankuro got I front of him

"That's right, don't forget our mission."

Gaara pushed Kankuro. "Out of my way!"

Baki-sensei got there as well. "What are you doing now? Can't you see the operation is already under way?"

Gaara's head was hurting again.

The proctor got in front of Sasuke.

"What is going on? Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

I got next to Gaara. He fell on his knees in pain. I couldn't do anything…anything…I got on the knees next to him…I didn't know if I should touch him or not.

"What's going on?"

"His wound if worse that I thought and his chakra is almost completely drained away."

"Wait, what about using that-"

"No, it's impossible right now."

"You fool! It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given."

"So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this."

"Gaara is the trunk card of the Village hidden in the Sand. We have to get him to play his part no matter what. Alright. From now on you take Gaara and tend to his wounds. As soon as his chakra has been restored the operation will continue."

"You got it." Kankuro made a move to help Gaara stand up.

"And you, sensei?"

"I'm going to take care of these guys." He turned to Sasuke and the proctor. "GO!" he yelled.

And with that we were on our way. I followed them as fast as I could. I was very worried for Gaara…this feeling of…helplessness…I couldn't do anything to make him feel better…I felt very responsible for him and I didn't know why…We just ran through the forest. I could tell Sasuke was right behind us.

"Kankuro, Ai, we have to go faster!"

I didn't want to slow them down and I maintained my pace. After a while we decided to take a break. Temari tried to listen to see if we managed to escape being followed.

"Well Temari, what's up?"

"He's close. Very close."

"I knew it. What do we do?"

"Leave everything to me."

We decided to leave some traps and we waited for a while. It looked like the traps were a waste of time. Sasuke found us.

"Oh geeze."

"If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha…"

"This is as far as you guys go."

"So what are you gonna do, huh?"

"Go Kankuro, get Gaara away from here!" Temari threw three kunai at Sasuke but she missed. "I'll take care of this one."

"Don't be a fool Temari, this guy is too much for you to handle all on your own."

"Don't argue. Our mission is to make sure that Gaara is safe. He's our first and only priority. Don't worry about me. This is what I've been waiting for. Get going, Kankuro." I had to follow him. I had to always be with Gaara.

"No you don't!" Sasuke threw a kunai towards Kankuro but managed to hit me instead. I winced.

"Ai, are you alright?"

"Keen going, Kankuro! It only scratched me! I'm fine, I promise!" I wish Temari was going to be alright.

After a while another three shuriken came our way but we both managed to dodge them. Uchiha reached us…but what about Temari? I got in front of Gaara in case he decided to pull a move on him.

"Are you through running away?"

"Who says I was running?"

"I'll take you on. No problem."

"Wait!" Temari came. Thank God!

"Temari, when he showed up and you didn't I thought…he must have finished you."

"He cut up, and when he didn't I don't know…I guess I didn't delay him for long, did I?"

"It's ok. Every second gives Gaara more time to recover, and the more chakra Uchiha is forced to use the better for us."

Kankuro put Gaara down. "I got this, Kankuro! Get Gaara out of here! Go on!" I could have but…I didn't have the necessary force to carry him…I couldn't even carry the gourd…I felt useless…

Kankuro jumped on the next branch. "Temari, you take Gaara and go on ahead."

"Huh?"

"You're all worn out! Look at yourself! Go on! You'll only get in my way!"

"Wait a second!"

"GET MOVING!" Temari glanced at Gaara. "Hurry up!"

"Alright." Temari picked Gaara up and meand her continued running through the wods, leaving Kankuro deal with the Uchiha. Temari was gasping for air. I knew she was tired. I really wanted to help but there wasn't really something I could do.

I heard Gaara groaning. "Temari…put me down!"

"Are you strong enough Gaara?" We landed on a thicker branch. Gaara's head was hurting again. Temari pulled out some medicine. When Gaara heard the medicine being open he turned towards Temari.

"Leave me alone Temari. Go away!"

Temari was wary of him and wanted to support him. "You're nothing but a nuisance!" he said before he punched her right into another tree."I don't need you."

"Gaara please…at least let me take care of you. It won't hurt and-"

"And you…leave me the fuck alone." No…he was about to hit me to. I was scared for my baby. He raised his fist to stroke me. I put my hands on my stomach.

"No Gaara! Don't hurt your baby-" Temari panicked and covered her mouth. Terror was stricken on her face.

"Baby!?" He turned towards me. "You are pregnant?"

"Gaara please don't hurt me! You don't have to take care of him; I will do it on my own! If you don't want him then you don't have to be his father, but please don't kill him!" He slapped me.

"Why are you protecting that little monster?!"

"Because…it's something we made together…He is not a monster." He didn't like this answer. He punched me right in the stomach, sending me right next to Temari, but thankfully she caught me. I was conscious for a few minutes, before my eyes slowly closed. The last thing I saw was Sasuke arriving and Gaara turning into Shukaku.

"Gaara…" I whispered before falling inside the black…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chained heart chapter 8**_

**AI's POV**

My head, neck and back were hurting…but also my stomach. It was difficult for me to find my focus. I tried to open my eyes. I was very dizzy. My eyes had to get used to the light. Everything was like a blur. When my eyes were able to see clearly I first look to see if I had blood coming from anywhere. It looked like I was fine. To my right I saw Temari treating Kankuro. What happened to him?

"Kankuro, are you alright?" I asked.

"He is going to be fine."

"W-where is Gaara?"

"He…transformed into Shukaku…"

"What?"

"I'm afraid so…We have to go after him, but we have to wait. He is way too dangerous now."

"But-" I insisted.

"That is final!" She yelled, feeling guilty the second after. "Look, I'm sorry…it's just…the situation got out of hand…He had to be used for the procedure."

"You don't need to apologize. I understand…But how would you feel when somebody used the verb 'use' concerning you…It's not too humane now, is it? Gaara is not a weapon!" I got up shakily and intended to look for Gaara. I jumped on a branch.

"Ai wait!" But I was long gone.

I didn't see Shukaku…I didn't see anything that was out of the ordinary. Maybe he turned back. I had to look closer. Somewhere in the distance I heard a scream, then a loud hit. I must be getting closer. I heard a loud thud really close near me. I looked down and saw Gaara and Naruto on the floor looking exhausted. I didn't see any danger so I stood and waited to see what was going to happen. Gaara was conscious and I thanked the gods for that.

"No! Stay away!"

Naruto was coming closer to Gaara; he was crawling his way down to him. I immediately descended myself to Gaara and got in front of him.

"You aren't going to hurt Gaara!"

"He has my friend Sakura…I won't stop until I…" I got out of the way…he was unable to hurt him as long as I was still near him. He was fatigued. He began. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it? The pain of being all alone…"

Gaara groaned…as if approving of what Naruto said…but…I always was near Gaara…he wasn't completely alone…

"I know that feeling…I've been there, in that dark and lonely place…but now…there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I won't ever give up! I will stop you, even if I have to kill you!"

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends."

I watched Gaara to see his reaction. Did some of that reach him? At least a little? He looked at the sky with a baffled expression on his face…Something told me it did. I got next to him. I handled his body so that I didn't hurt him and took his upper body and held him close. He was unresponsive. I caressed his soft hair.

Sasuke came too. "Naruto, that's enough. Look, Sakura is going to be alright. The sand crumpled away, she is free. This guy's chakra is all used up."

"Well that's a relief…" He said before he passed put.

"Can we go home now, Gaara?"

Just then Temari and Kankuro jumped in. They were looking as if they were ready to attack.

"That's enough." Gaara said faintly. "It's over."

"But Gaara…" He was still looking at the sky…He didn't want to fight anymore…He's had enough. I squeezed him in my arms. Everyone was stunned…he was usually so stubborn… "Alright Gaara." I let Kankuro support him and help him get up. We then fled. We were going home. I caressed my stomach. It slightly hurt though. I looked at Gaara. He looked deep in thought.

"Temari, Kankuro…" He said ever so softly.

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry…"

He apologized? Never in my life have I heard him apologize.

"D-don't worry about it…"

There was a longer pause before de spoke."Ai…we have to talk…"

"S-sure Gaara."

We continued to jump from tree to tree. It was quiet the whole time. We usually made stops when the lights were out and reached the desert. A long time had passed until I began feeling very nauseous, weak and feverish.

"C-can we stop for a moment? I think I'm going to be sick." We were very close to reach the desert.

"I see a cave a few feet from here. I think we'll spend the night there. I'll go take care of Gaara. Temari, you check out on Ai." Kankuro said.

"Sure thing."

As soon as we landed on the ground I ran to the bushes and emptied the remains of my stomach. I sighed.

"Temari, do I seem feverish to you?" I asked her and she placed her hand on my forehed.

"You are kind of burning up…We'll go to the Hospital in Suna."

I felt like I had to go to the bathroom. "Temari I have to go pee, I'll go a little deeper in the woods." She nodded.

When I was at a considerable distance I got my panties off and began to urinate, but my nostrils got overwhelmed by a scent of iron…blood. I was losing my head. I couldn't see because of the dark factor. I wiped myself and brought the tissue to my nose. It was blood. I screamed. My baby was gone. I was a mess. I didn't even put my panties back up. I was with my knees in the grass sobbing to myself.

"Ai, I heard you scream, what happened?"

"M-My baby…my baby is gone…I am BLEEDING!"

"Ai, you have to calm yourself."

"How can I…how?"

"You will have another one…it will be fine-"

"No one can replace her! No one!"

"Ai, listen to me-"

"I have been cursed!"

Temari slapped me. "Pull yourself together!"

I was still for a moment before pulling my panties up and got up and began walking towards the cave. Temari was following me from the back. When I was in the front of the cave Temari took me in her arms and apologized.

"I'm sorry Ai…I'm so sorry…" She patted my back in a comforted manner.

We both sobbed together for a moment before I got out of her embrace and wiped away my tears. Kankuro lit up a fire in the cave. Gaara was lying on the right side, Kankuro in the back. Gaara looked at me softly. I will never forgive him. Never. I began talking steps towards the fire, and because Gaara thought I was coming to sit next to him he scooted over to make me some space, but to his surprise I sat on the left side of the fire and turned my back to him. That's when I began crying, sobbing even. I couldn't see their faces…I cried until I fell asleep.

I was woken up in the morning by Temari. We had to continue our journey to the Sand. As Temari and Kankuro were getting ready for the trip Gaara pulled me in a corner. I refused to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly, which was unusual coming from me.

"I realized that all this time you smelt so good because…you were pregnant…well…I can't smell you anymore…Is the baby…"

"Congratulations Gaara. My little angel is in Heaven…You kept your promise." I said sarcastically before turning to leave. He grabbed me by the hand. "I want you to leave me alone." I got out of his grasp. The thing that surprised me was that he was letting me treat him like this. I walked to Temari and Kankuro. Gaara soon joined us. I wasn't exchanging even one glance with him. He was able to walk on his own.

W e were two days away from Suna. Gaara and I didn't even exchange a word. I was very surprised he didn't demand sex from me when Temari and Kankuro were asleep. Gaara didn't sleep. When Temari and Kankuro were asleep he was watching. He was always watching. I was sobbing every night for the loss of my baby girl. I was too heartbroken to even feed myself. I felt weak, and this was dangerous for the weather in the desert.

When we got to Suna I locked myself in my room. A few days later we were informed that the Kazekage has been found murdered in the desert. I wore black for a few days but I never really exited my room. I only went to get water and bird bites amounts of food just to keep myself alive. Gaara didn't bother me all this time. I was cuddled up in my sheets and dreamt of my daughter. I was so attached to her even though she wasn't even born. There was nothing more I wanted more than to have her in my arms.

One night I was restless. I had my eyes closed but I wasn't sleeping. I opened my eyes and looked at the moonlit window. There was someone with me in the room. I turned my gaze to the other side of the room. Gaara was there staring at me. I jumped when I saw him…I guess the time came when he demanded his 'rights'…I just didn't want to get pregnant gain and lose the baby. This was too painful…I threw the covers over my body and pulled my gown up parting my legs. I turned my head so that it would oppose his gaze and sighed sadly and painfully.

He covered my body with the sheets. I was still afraid to look at him. I was so confused…What was he doing confusing me like this? He wants me to think he changed? Is this a joke?

"Why are you playing with me?"

"I just came to talk…"

"Talk? Are you sure?"

He sighed. "I wanted to say that I am sorry. I am very sorry for what I did to you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it…I lost my baby…when you punched me…I would have raised her…I would have did a great job…I wouldn't have needed your help…" My eyes began tearing up and my voice was cracking. "I just want to hold my baby in my arms and tell her how much I love her." I looked at him. "Is that too much? Am I asking for too much from this pathetic life of mine? I don't have anybody that cares for me…I am a joke to everyone…" I looked down. "Especially you…" I looked to the other side of the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to…free you from myself. You are free. I will no longer mate with you. I'm sorry I took your virginity by force and made you have a miscarriage. I'm sorry I hurt you like I did, you never deserved it. You don't have to hide in here anymore. I won't come after you. I don't know if you trust me or not but…I will try to make it up to you."

"But…the Jinchuriki's rule…only one mate…"

"I promise I will control myself…there won't be any other mate…"

"Where was this Gaara when I needed him?" When he was about to speak I continued. "Get out!" He looked at me with defeat in his eyes. My heart stung. I still loved him. He was walking towards the door. I threw a pillow at him. "God damn you!" He didn't react to my action. He even closed the door slowly.

I was so frustrated with him. I needed his comfort but I didn't know how to ask for it because I know he didn't care for my…our baby.

**GAARA's POV**

I closed the door to her room with a sigh. What was I expecting? 'Oh Gaara, don't worry. Come here and let's copulate.' Of course she is suffering over my stupid mistake…I am such a-

"Gaara?" I looked to my left and saw Temari. "Is something the matter?"

"It Ai…I just apologized to her too…but this isn't so easy…"

"I understand you, brother…Would you like to talk about it?"

I nodded and we went to her room. Ever since we arrived home my siblings have been more tense around me because of my sudden change…and it's all thanks to Uzumaki Naruto…

"Come here Gaara, sit with me." She smiled at me and pat the space beside her on the bed. I did as she said. "So tell me. What did she say?"

"She said she wanted me to be like this before everything happened…and then she told me to get out of her room."

"You have to give her time, Gaara…she just lost her first child. She needs a lot of time, you need to be patient if you care for her…tell me Gaara…is it only the instinct…or do you really care for Ai?"

"To be honest…I have always liked her…I don't know if I love her yet…since I still have to find answers regarding this emotion…but I liked Ai ever since I met her. That's why I mated her."

She smiled. "You never really said her name before…it's so nice to hear you say it…from now on you should call her by her name. It will make her blush. Gaara I know she still loves you, but her trust in you is inexistent. Prove to her that she is wrong. Do something nice for her…Make her feel like you care about her…and if you do not know how…you can always ask me or Kankuro."

"Thank you Temari, you have helped me a lot." She suddenly got closer to me and took me in her embrace. I was still getting used to this even though Ai always used to do these kinds of things for me.

"I owe you one for all those dark times…I'm so sorry Gaara…" I felt her dampen my shirt with tears. I had no idea how to console someone. This closeness though…it felt so good, so warm…I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the moment. Temari released herself from the embrace as I felt the warmness of her body go away. She got up and ruffled my hair making me pout. "I'm going to go make breakfast. Go ask Ai if she wants to come…or come and help me…"

I nodded at her but I was doubtful. "Maybe you should go and ask her. If it's me, I'm afraid she will hesitate to come. I don't want her to starve. I know she hasn't eaten in a very long time."

"Gaara you have to conquer your fear. She will be alright. She won't die from hunger. Look if she refuses don't get upset. It will not be your fault, alright? Listen to your big sister."

I sighed. "Alright."

She smiled and left the room. What was I going to do? Her last reaction was…I felt as if someone was pulling on my heart. It hurt. The thing is I wanted her back. I wanted to understand this feeling and I felt like she was the only one that could teach me. She was always all over me, smothering me with her affection. I pushed that all away like a madman. I had to bring her back. I must.

I knocked on her door. She must have fallen asleep. It was six o clock in the morning by the time I finished talking with Temari. I decided to walk in and to my surprise she wasn't in her room. The shower sounded like it was on. So she was in the bathroom. Knowing that she was naked in the room next to me and I wasn't allowed to touch her teased me to no end but I had to stay focused. I wanted her to trust me. Sex wasn't the only thing I wanted from her. Not anymore…when I finally found my true self. That was not who I was. My head began hurting.

"**You're such a sissy! Go in there and show her who's the man! FUCK HER!"**

"_SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You have no say in this! You controlled my life until now!"_

"**Come on kid! I'm getting blue balls in here! You know you want to! To feel her wet pussy, to pound her violently and have her screaming your name! Do it!"**

"_Enough!"_

I pushed the demon to the back of my mind. He was not going to control me anymore! I was going to make Ai see me for who I am. Just as I finished my discussion with my inner demon Ai opened the door to the bathroom and got out in only a towel. She had another towel with which she was drying her hair and covered her face and was unable to see me. I cleared my throat. That made her tense. She threw her head in the back, action that turned me on again, and looked at me as if I was about to do something very evil to her. I should make this quick and tell her my motives.

"Temari wanted to know if you could come and help her with breakfast."

"Then why didn't she come to tell me herself?"

"She was busy with preparing it."

"Will you be there?" My heart gave me that painful grip again.

"No…I have other things to do…"

"Tell her I'll be there. You can go now. You're making me feel uncomfortable."

I nodded and left without second thought. That didn't go so good…I went to the kitchen.

"So what did she say?"

"She will be here…but I have to leave…"

"She didn't want you to be here, right?"

"Yes…"

"Guess what. You're still staying."

"No. I told her I won't be here. She'll think I tricked her."

"Gaara you have to eat your breakfast. It's not healthy…"

"I'll just take it and eat it somewhere else."

Temari sighed. "Do whatever you feel like…"

I heard steps on the stairs. She was coming down. I turned my head to look at her. She had this black dress that was not too short, not too long, that hugged her stomach sensually. Her hair was perfect as always. When she walked past me I felt the flowery smell of her hair. I fled. It was too much. If I stayed there another second I would have pounced her. This was dangerous. I still had to respect her wished she said she didn't want me to come to breakfast. I just sat on the hallway on the sofa,

After a while Temari called me to eat. When I entered the kitchen I saw she tensed when I came in. I looked down, grabbed my plate and fled. I put the plate on the table in the living room and began eating there alone. I didn't really have an appetite…I guess I was eating just because I was feeling sad. I knew when she was done. She was the first to leave and she walked upstairs to her room. She did not believe in my words. I didn't blame her…All this time I have treated her like she was not important, but she was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Her along with Naruto Uzumaki…they have showed me the light…I wanted my light back…

I took the dishes to the kitchen. Her scent lingered all over the place. She smelled heavenly. I was addicted to her perfume. God how I regretted not treating her better…what was stopping me from treating her like she deserved? I was selfish, ruthless, a beast…and she was the most delicate and fragile of beings, kind and honest…and loving and affectionate…she never even judged me…What was wrong with me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You spaced out. Are you feeling alright little brother?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Remember Gaara…patience…It's good that you are trying…I'll tell you this. I saw the look Ai had when you took the plate and left. She placed her hand on her chest just like you did when you were little. She was hurt. After she finished eating she quickly left."

"I know…I heard her…"

"Well…she was crying…"

"Why was she crying? I don't understand. I left her to enjoy her meal."

"She felt sorry for making you leave the table…she felt bad and rude. Knowing Ai she will try to apologize, and if she does this you are on your way to her heart again, but you still have a long way to go. I don't know what she really thinks about this new you, but…she really misses you Gaara…"

"Thanks Temari…I think I'll go rest for a while…"

"Of course."

I went to my room and sat in the middle of the bed in my meditating position. My room was on the opposite side of Ai's room. What should I do to make her see how sorry I am and how much I have changed? This is the real me. The me she saw that night…right before she came to live with us. I know because I saw her too. I wanted to know her too…She wasn't looking at me with hate, or anger…she wasn't scared to approach the…monster…It was like fate brought us together…Oh how I think she regrets coming here to live under the terrors of me…On the day I marked her she was so beautiful…I couldn't help myself. The book was just a pretext. I knew the mechanics of sex, but I didn't know the pregnancy part. Her sensible part was the baby…maybe…I should help her in that way…showing her I care about the baby's death…but how? No…it would only make her more sad…I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I ordered.

When I saw who entered I couldn't believe it. My eyes were playing tricks on me. Ai was in the doorway, maybe petrified at the thought of being in the same room as me.

I got off the bed and walked towards her. "Please come in."

"N-No. I'm fine." I stood, then I came closer to her. "I…wanted to apologize for earlier…I had no right to tell you what to do in your own house…I apologize for that. Please join us whenever you like…do whatever you please…just…forget I said anything." Her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"If I make you uncomfortable I could leave the tower." She put her hand on her chest.

"No! It's fine, please…This is your home…"

"But if it would make you feel better I would do it." She squeezed the top of her shirt. Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Gaara you don't have to. It's alright, ok?" Her voice was cracked. I hated to see her like this because of me.

"Fine." She turned to leave. "Wait." She stood with her back facing me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good…Thanks for asking."

"And another thing." She visibly flinched. "Please stop crying."

"Please don't tell me what I can and cannot feel…" She ran in her room. I couldn't reach to her…I closed the door and sat back on the bed. So she indeed apologized. This was a good sign. I felt her scent. I wanted her. I needed her.

"**I told you you could always fuck the living shit out of her. Who cares what the fuck she feels?! We'll get laid!"**

"_Shut up you dirty raccoon! She won't be able to trust me. I don't want to hurt her! I want if only…to know what it's like to make love, not fuck."_

"**That doesn't suit you, kid! Bitches like fornicating, fucking! Commitment and love are for losers. Don't you want to be a real man?!"**

"_What the hell do you know about women?"_

"**More than you do, boy!"**

"_Just shut up and stop entering my thoughts!" _

I yelled at the raccoon. This was getting out of hand. I had to find a way to distract myself or release this sexual tension, but how?

"**Jack off!"**

"_Shut up!"_

Wait, that would be a good idea…Even better I could make a clone of her and…No this was wrong…This was so…selfish…I wanted her to receive the pleasure…I guess I just had to try and suck it up…I had an annoying hard-on right now…Great…This was unbearable…I stretched on the bed and I felt some cloth under the pillow. I pulled it out and was shocked. There were Ai's panties from the day I marked her. I forgot about them. They were smeared in her blood. Her virginal blood smelled so sweet…My pants got tighter.

I had to do something about this…it was too much…

**AI's POV**

How dared he tell me what to do? Don't tell me he is concerned about me now! He is just faking it. When I will give in he will be the same rootless and foolish little boy that makes the rules by himself. He won't consider my thought or feelings and do as he pleases. And most of as I will not forgive him for taking the life of my baby…I wonder…did he really change? Will he keep his promise and not have any more intercourse with me? For how long? I could give him another chance but he has to prove himself to me. I love him but if he keeps hurting me I have to move on. I wanted to feel his arms around me and fall asleep just like that with him. I sighed. I decided to go for a walk. This should help me lighten up. When I opened the door I could hear voices from Gaara's room, more like a rustle. I was curious what he was doing. I cracked the door open just enough to see through the crack. What I saw shocked me. Gaara was touching himself and…moaning my name…he never told me my name when we had intercourse, nor when he talked with me…He was saying it so passionately…I shouldn't be watching this…

I closed the crack and went outside…That did not change anything…I still couldn't forgive him. I simply couldn't…

A few weeks have passed and Gaara showed me he has indeed changed. He proved that he could control himself and be a better person. Next week he is going to be 13…should I give him something?

_**Thank you all who read, commented, liked and followed my story. I am really grateful. : ) What I wanted to tell you guys is that I write this story at random. I don't know how it will end. I guess it's just a way to relieve myself. **__**(I am really sexually attracted to Gaara)**__** But the story won't be only about sex. When he will become Kazekage Shukaku will be extracted and he won't feel the need to hump everything when Ai is near. Also, you guys can give me suggestions or funny situations I can put the characters in. I don't want the story to get plain or something. Please continue to comment. It keeps me motivated. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chained Heart Chapter 9**_

**AI's POV**

Even though Gaara didn't bother me at all for the few weeks since we returned from the chunin exams I wasn't too comfortable standing in the tower and I usually took long walks to think about things. I felt kind of awkward with him around. We were eating together like a family but I still felt incredibly strange when he was around.

I don't know what to expect from him. Does he want me back? Does he like me or was everything just instinct? I was really confused…I mean…why would he want to be with me? I wouldn't even be with myself…I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore. It's all been so strange…What does _he_ expect from me? To be mates again after some time? I don't think I can go through that again…I have to talk to him…to settle everything…I am very confused. On one side I don't want to be with him…but on the other I…love him…I don't know what I want…

After exactly a week it will be his birthday. Should I get him something? I didn't know what he liked since we never really talked…I sighed. What was the use? He only wants one thing from me and that is my body…I can't just give him my body…I can't.

I was looking through the stores for something I would think he would like and be of use to him…but I was clueless what to get him. I gave up for today. I decided to go home.

"Look who we have here. The Kazekage's little daughter."

"Leave me alone." People often treated me like this. I was still walking and he was following me.

"Since you like giving your brother a good time what do you say if you could show me a good time as well?"

"Take a hike." He was so disgusting.

He grabbed me by the hand harshly and turned me to face him. "Listen here you little disrespectful bitch! You're coming with me to show me a good time you filthy harlot. You screwed your brother and you refuse to do me?" He pushed me in the alley that was really close to us. The rumor of me being pregnant with Gaara's child spread through the village.

"Leave me alone! He is not even my brother!"

"He is still a monster-"

I hit him in the face. "You say he's a monster again and I'm going to castrate you!"

"Shut up!" He slapped me so hard I fell on the floor. He walked closer to me. People saw but didn't do anything as they passed by. "Now show me that pussy of yours." He pushed me on the cold ground and got on top of me and ripped my panties off.

"No!" I fought him and tried to get away, but as usual I was too weak. He touched me down there and slid a few fingers inside.

"You're so tight."

I spit him and he backhanded me. "Bitch. The only thing you were meant to do is to open your legs." I heard a zipper.

"No!" I fought him. I didn't want at any cost to be impaled by him.

"Stay still!" He ripped the top of my dress and fondled my breasts. I felt so weak and useless. I was being used by everybody and I could do nothing about it. He raised one of my legs. I tried to pull it but I did not succeed. "Be ready. I bet you haven't felt one like this before." I felt him at me entrance. I tried to kick him. I felt my lower body being dropped. I crawled in a corner and puked.

What happened to the bastard? I heard a scream beside me. I looked in my back and he was all covered in sand. Gaara came for me? He pushed the bastard covered in sand close to me but he was unable to hurt me.

"Tell the lady you're sorry and that you are a dirty fucker that deserves to die." Gaara gritted his teeth. The bastard hesitated. "Say it!"

"I'm sorry…I'm a dirty fucker and that deserves to die." Then he was squished right in front of me. Some blood drops fell on my skin. I looked at the ground.

I heard Gaara making steps towards me. "Ai, are you alright?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Ai, you are hurt. Let me take you home."

I began crying. "Just leave me alone…"

"I can't leave you here."

"Gaara…why do you care now? Why damn it?!"

"Because…I changed. I'm sorry Ai…I know all I did was bad, but I learned my lesson…I changed…"

I sighed. "What do you expect from me? Why do you follow me? How did you know I was here?"

"You are my mate. I will always know where you are and what you do. It's in my blood."

"So that is what you want!" I opened my legs. "Here it's your turn now! Come and get it while it's still warm!" I was losing my mind. Is this my use in this world? I felt sick.

"No, Ai."

"Why not? Because I was touched by another? Good. I don't need you anyway…I don't need anyone."

"Ai, we can talk at home if you want…Just let me take you home."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." He took me bridal style and teleported us to my room and lay me on the bed. He then walked towards the bathroom.

"Gaara I can manage. You can leave." He turned to me one last time before exiting my room. Was it just me or…he was crying? "Gaara…" He was confusing me…

**GAARA's POV**

I covered my mouth after I exited her room. I was not sure what this feeling was but…I never felt so devastated in my whole life. I wanted to die. Ai was raped…and it was all because of me. I had to involve the angel in my overly complicated life. Something warm and wet came over my hand and cheek. I was…crying…I haven't cried in so much time…What should I do?

I really wanted her back. With any price.

**AI's POV**

I felt incredibly dirty. Dirtier than when Gaara took advantage of me…It was like Gaara's touch was…supposed to happen…What am I saying? Not even after I took a bath I didn't feel any cleaner. I wanted Gaara's touch again…to erase this one…but how can I want that after…It just…feels like. I needed some guidance.

I applied some after shower cream and got dressed. Temari was always there for me. I decided not to knock this time since we were so close. I entered the room and my heart stood still. Temari was with Gaara sitting on the bed. Gaara was crying. My eyes were not playing tricks on me.

When he saw me he quickly wiped away his tears and made an excuse as he left.

"Gaara please…" He stopped. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Can we talk later, in private?"

I nodded even though he had his back facing me. "Yes, sure." He then left. I looked at Temari.

"Sit down." She said, and I did.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He…is sorry for what happened to you. He knows he is the reason it happened."

"I don't know what to say…I'm kind of shocked…I never saw him crying…but he should be sad about the loss of my child…"

"Ai, he really changed…I'm not telling you what to do, but I think you should spend more time around him and see for yourself. He is really sorry."

"Temari, do you think I should forgive Gaara?"

"I can't tell you what to do. I think you have to decide that for yourself…"

"The thing is…I want Gaara back…but I don't know because…I don't want it to be instinct…I want to have a relationship with him only if he likes me and he is willing to be with me forever. I don't want to be with him right now…I am still not over my baby's death…And all I want is to sit in my bedroom and cry…"

Temari cut me off. "He told me a few days ago…He mated you because he liked you."

"H-He did?" She nodded. "That really doesn't change anything…"

"I think you should wait a while before letting him in. Notice his change…then you can."

"Oh and another thing…I wanted to give him something for his birthday…Do you have anything in mind he could use?"

"I think his clothing is a bit…ragged…He wore it for a while…"

"Of course! I'll get right on to it! I'll make it myself." I giggled before heading towards the door. "Thanks a lot Temari!"

"Any time, dear!"

I got out of the tower. I needed materials. Thankfully I knew how to sew, and I had the model in my head already. I would only make the body. He could add the cloth and the leather band to it. I just hope I can finish it in time.

I reached the cloth store. The keeper looked strangely at me but I decided to mind my own business. I had to decide what color should I buy the cloth…maybe a dark blue…? No, it reminded me too much of Sasuke. I needed something dark…maybe a maroon towards red…I think that would do…Black suited him, but he needed a change. I bought the best material I could find.

I just needed one more thing. The measurements…That won't be too easy I think…I left the materials in my room, grabbed a measuring tape and hesitantly went to Gaara's room and knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. "Ai." I looked at him as he whispered my name. He was looking out the window. "You came."

I nodded. "You said you wanted to talk…"

"Yeah…"

I walked closer to him and we both looked over the city. "Gaara, I want you to know you can tell me anything. You know I never judged you…"

"I know…Ai…I wanted to know if…I still have a chance with you…"

"You…want to be with me?"

He nodded. "The reason I mated you, Ai…is because…I never liked anyone as I liked you…you were always there…But I…I am so sorry…" I didn't know what to say. "I was afraid that…if I let you in…you would have destroyed me inside, just like Yashamaru did…"

"I don't think Yashamaru hated you, Gaara…" He didn't say anything. "Think about it…It would have been more likely if he hated your father…you had nothing to do with that, Gaara…You were just a child…"

"But then…why did he lie...?"

"I really don't know…maybe to test you…to see if you could control Shukaku even after everything you had has been taken from you…and you failed…That is why father wanted to destroy you…he was scared for the village…But it was still his fault because you weren't treated right…I'm sorry maybe you don't want to hear this. I should stop."

"It's alright."

I looked at him. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way…"

"It's not your fault…It's just the past…Don't worry…The future will be much brighter…Will you give me another chance?"

I looked down. I didn't know how to respond to that. "So…I take that as a no…"

"No, no! I was just thinking…"

"Please don't lie to me…"

"The thing is…I want to but…not now…" He looked at me full of hope. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore…what you did to my baby…In the future I would like to have a lot of children…but…I don't really see you as their father…"

"I just want one chance…You know the reason why I did that…That was not me. This is me, the person you are speaking to…I wouldn't hurt your baby…"

I sighed. This made no sense. "I need time, Gaara…"

"I will wait for as long as it takes, but until then, do you want to be…nevermind…"

"Tell me…Don't be afraid to ask me…"

"I'm afraid of rejection…"

"I can't promise you anything."

He sighed. "Would you like to be my friend…?"

I looked at him. "I…really don't trust you…" I sighed. "I can't…"

"Oh…" He sounded heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Gaara…"

"It's alright…I still have time to prove myself…" I looked at him as he looked out the window. He had some kind of warmness in his eyes…

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"How are you feeling after what that man…" He didn't continue the sentence but I got the idea.

"I don't really feel good…I feel dirty, like I want to wipe away his touch with…" I looked at his lips, then his eyes…

"With what?" He asked.

"A sponge…uh…Can I take your measurements?"

"Measurements? For what?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Sure."

I smiled. "Great, just stretch out your hands like this…and I will do the rest."

He did as I said.

"…I have to go…"

"Sure."

I smiled. "Good…"

I left awkwardly…I can't believe it …He was so…understanding…I…I couldn't believe it…He was so…sweet and calm…This had to be a trap…

The night came fairly fast and we all prepared for bedtime.

The next day I began working on the costume in the attic. I would not be interrupted here. I don't know why I am doing this for him really…All he did was make my life hell…but there was this fire inside me that…made me do nice things for him. Was it because I am his mate? Could he remove it? I could ask him this…if he wanted to do me a favor…

A tear slid down my face. My life was all so incredibly broken and I didn't realize it by now…I was not…needed…

As I sewed the costume…I kept thinking about what recently happened to me…and tears kept pouring…

Five days later I finished the costume. I put it in a bag and left it near the door to my bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and began sobbing. When I thought about how my life with my baby would have been…Sure I was young…but no one had the right to take my baby from me. I didn't know if I could ever forgive Gaara…This mating thing was making me sympathize him. What if he can't remove it? What if I decided to move on? How would he react? I cuddled deeper in the covers. Life was hard, and I learned it on the hard way.

I heard a knock on the door. It must have been Temari. Gaara did not dare knock at my door.

"Come in." I said from under the covers.

I heard the door open and a person standing on the edge of the bed. "Can we talk?" I knew this voice. I shot open from under the covers. Gaara. I startled him as I got upp from under the covers. I sat down and I kept my distance.

"Gaara…What is it?" I wiped away my tears.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing…you never come out of here often…"

"Yeah…I don't feel like it…"

"It's because I'm in the house isn't it?"

"Gaara…you don't have to leave…It's not because you're in the house…it's just…I guess you wouldn't want to see me crying everywhere…"

"Ai…"

"Gaara, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Uh…can you remove the mating thingy?"

"I…I can't…It's irreversible…Why do you ask?"

"Because it's making me forgive you easier…It's mixing with my feelings…And I was thinking…what if I wanted to move on?"

"You…you don't want me anymore?"

"I don't know if I do…"

"Ai…"

"I don't even know what I want!"

"Ai please…"

"I mean why should I forgive you?! Do I owe you something? Did you prove to me that you are worth forgiving? No! Why should I forgive somebody who raped me every day for the last months? I deserve to be happy for once in my pathetic life! You can't give me what I want, Gaara! Even if you changed, you- Stop looking at me with that fake hurt in your eyes!"

I saw a tear fall on my sheet…It came from Gaara. My heart gave a painful thud. He looked at me with tears on his cheeks. I put my hand on my chest. My heart hurt. "Stop looking at me like that! Stop making me feel sorry for you!"

With that he got up and left the room, gently closing the door. I gripped my shirt. My heart hurt so much…I felt so guilty…

Tomorrow was his birthday. What was I going to do?

I feeling of guilt washed over me. Why am I feeling like this? It's his fault I am like this. It's his fault I lost my baby. I feel so…Do I love him…do I pity him…do I…hate him…which is it?

I wanted to go after him but my feet did not budge…God…why did I…That look in his eyes, it was like he meant it. He was serious. He was seriously hurt.

I got under the covers and began sobbing uncontrollably. What am I doing with my life?...his feelings…What in God's name possessed me to say that?

I fell asleep after a while and didn't wake up until the next day.

I woke up in a cold sweat and a huge headache. Maybe because of the nightmares and because I slept with the cloth on my head. My mind was foggy and all I ever wanted was to continue sleeping. And so I did. I continued sleeping for a whole lot of time, feeling unworthy, guilty and helpless. I was a wreck. I had no appetite. I just wanted to die. Nothing made sense for me…I thought about my dear Aiko…about Gaara and Temari…would they be happier if I was gone? I was pulling everyone behind. I was nobody.

I discovered…I hated life…

I was woken up by a knock at the door. I lost track of time. I don't know how much it has been.

"Who is it?"

"It's Temari. Can I come in?"

"Sure…" I more like whispered. She walked in and took a seat on the bed. I uncovered myself from the sheets.

"What's happening to you? You don't come out at all…I haven't seen you in two days."

"I am in no mood for anything…I just…want to die."

"Ai…Please don't say that…Look…I came because I was concerned about Gaara…"

"W-what's wrong with him?

"I can see something is bothering him, but he says it's alright…do you know why he is like this?"

"Actually…I think it's because I kind of…yelled at him…but I'm sure he is faking it. He will be over it in a few days."

"No. Ai, you have to make things right. I know you find it hard to accept that he has changed but-"

"He never changed. I refuse to believe he…changed…just like that."

"Ai, I love you, but if you keep insisting with this I will get very angry with you. What did you tell him?"

"Things like: why should I forgive you, and I don't owe you anything, stop making me feel sorry for you…" I felt something hard on my face. She slapped me. Temari actually slapped me.

"Why did you say that to him? Ai, for the millionth time, he changed! He turned into the most caring and gentle person I have seen. Indeed I doubted at first also…but Gaara…he…he can't pretend to be something he isn't. It's his nature. I know he was very bad with you, but he…he doesn't know how to prove he is sorry. He was rejected many times when he tried to show, not only say…please try a different approach. Please trust me if you do not trust him…he really has changed…" I put my hand on the place Temari slapped me. I flinched. "I'm sorry for that but…he is my little brother…he went to hardships as well…and seeing him like he is now…I only feel like protecting him…because I don't want him to be like before…" she took a small break. "Please go to him and make things right…don't let him in if you don't feel like…but at least…make him come out of the room. I don't know what's happening in there…I am worried for him." What about me? Isn't anyone worried about me?

"It's always about him…" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"It's all about him!" I yelled. "I stood here for two days without food and water, I feel guilty, I am miserable. I HATE my life with passion, and everyone is concerned about him! I don't matter! I never matter! I am just a…a…an annoying little girl…that no one wants to deal with…I am unnecessary."

"Gaara needs you! He always needed you!"

"He only wants to fuck me! That's all he ever wanted from me!"

"THAT was the demon! Gaara let the demon control him! He only listened to the demon! But now he has his own will, his own dreams!"

This was too much. "He wants me to fall into his trap and make me his little slave! He doesn't have serious thoughts with me!"

"Ai please…you saw how calm and peaceful he is now…please…just go and talk to him…please…Only you can do this."

"Temari…when I looked into his eyes when I said those things…I saw the hurt into his eyes…but I couldn't believe it…and his birthday…"

"His birthday was yesterday…"

"I made him that suit…but I don't know if he will accept it…"

"He will…just…try." Temari took the bag beside the door and handed it to me. She had a hopeful look.

"Put it down." She looked disappointed. "No, I will go…I just have to take a shower."

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it."

"I hope…"

Temari left and I went to my business. I showered and dressed in a new set on undergarments and a new gown. I took the bag and sighed. Here goes nothing…I got out of the room and walked in front of his room. I looked down at the space between the door and the floor. The lights were out…or he wasn't in there. I gave a shy knock and got no answer. I continued with a louder one. I heard something drop and break…a vase or something fragile. I decided to speak.

"Gaara…are you in there…It's…Ai." It was silence. "If you are there…please open up. I need to talk to you…please…" Still no answer. "Well…I'm not leaving until you answer...I'll be right here, ok? Whenever you are ready…" I sat on the flood with a loud thud just to make him sure I would be there. After a while the door opened. I got up. I didn't see anyone since it was still dark inside. "Gaara, are you in here? Can you turn on the lights?"

Suddenly I felt a presence coming towards me from the darkness. I saw Gaara's face. He didn't say anything. He looked to the ground…like he was about to get punished. This wasn't the Gaara that tormented me for so long…He would never look like this…present himself like this in front of anyone. He only had his black full body suit on. I didn't know what to say…

He kept looking at the ground. "What is it?" He whispered.

"How long have you stayed in this room?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I can see it's hurting you."

"Big deal…" There goes the feelings again…

"I want to apologize for the last words I shared with you…I am so sorry…I didn't mean it."

"You were right." Huh?

"What do you mean I was right? I wasn't…I'm so sorry…"

"No, you were right…I can't give you what you want…"

"I take back those words." He was still looking to the ground. "Look at me." He still looked down. "I said look at me." I raised my hand to his face and he actually flinched. Did he think that…I was going to stoke him? I touched his chin and pulled his head upwards trying to look him in the eyes. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were soaked in tears. I felt like I was about to fall to my knees. "Gaara I want you to forget what I said to you the other day."

"I can't…because they spoke of truth…Ai…you are free to move on if you like…you are not my property…it is your life…and I am sorry if I expected something I shouldn't have. I can't control your life…even though I would have given anything to be a part of it…" I wiped Gaara's left cheek with my thumb.

"Gaara…please don't say this…"

He took my hand from his cheek with great carefulness and placed to my side, out fingers caressing as he let go. "Please don't worry about me."

"And I beg you not to shut me from your life. Yes, you hurt me, but I do not wish to…never see you again…please…"

"I think you will do better without me."

"Gaara don't do this…this is foolish."

"This is the right way…"

"Ever since I was small…I knew I had a bond with you…and I will always have that inside my heart, and keep it forever within me. If you care about me you will forget what I said…because I wasn't thinking when I said it…I'm sorry. I do not feel that way about you…you changed Gaara, I can see that…you are so calm and…gentle…If I am not ready to accept you now, does not mean I will not accept you later…Don't do something we both know you will regret…show me…you want me…for who I am…Not some mating instinct. Will you do that for me? Will you wait for me?"

"I can't do that…It is your life…maybe you will meet someone else who will make you happy…much happier than I would ever make you…I can't take the chance again…I simply can't. You don't deserve to be more hurt than you already have been…not even a little…"

"Gaara…I…"

"Please do not worry about me…I have gone out this whole time, but I did not use the door…I will be fine. I am strong and will be stronger as time passes…I want to be the Kazekage of Sunagakure…I will be strong for all my villagers…and protect them…"

"Gaara…I didn't know you…"

"Ever since Naruto Uzumaki beat me…he showed me…I can make my own path…I can be needed…I can have…friends…maybe I will…"

"Gaara…you…" I was close to tears…This was not the Gaara that treated me like dirt…This was the same Gaara as before…but he did not look lost anymore…he knew what he had to do…

"Again…I am sorry for all the things I did to you…I'm sorry I can't take everything back…"

"Don't worry about it…This…" I handed him the bag. "…is something I made for you…I hope it fits…Happy birthday."

He was hesitant at first but he took it eventually. "You got me this?"

I nodded. "I made it myself…You don't have to wear it if you don't want to…I just though…you are growing and…you needed new clothes…" I looked at him. "I'm glad we had this conversation…You will grow to be an excellent shinobi…I am sure of it…Don't be a stranger now, alright? You can come whenever you want to see me…friend…" He was studying the bag but when he heard the word 'friend' his face shot up. He wasn't smiling or anything but his eyes widened.

"Friend?" He said and I nodded to reassure him before I went into my room without another word.

I jumped into my bed and had a warm feeling inside…it must be…

Love.

_**Hey everybody. I hope you like the new chapter. I am sorry if I seem to be rushing things…I know how depression is…but I don't know how long I can write without being affectionate towards Gaara. My baby has been neglected lately…and that doesn't have to change right now. They won't copulate until a very looooooooooooooooooooong time. See you next time and don't forget to comment.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chained Heart Chapter 10**_

**GAARA's POV**

I never felt so happier when she called me…friend…When I got inside my room I immediately tried on the costume…She bothered herself to do this for me…Unlike the other one this had a turtle neck. The material was soft but warm and lasting. I knew she put a lot of effort into it even though she was in her current state.

I knew how much she was suffering because of the loss or her…our baby…Was that how much she wanted to have my baby? She is so young…why? Will she ever tell me she loves me again? I was a fool. When she told me she loved me I mockingly threw her words away. I was such a sad fool…I want her back…but I can't afford to be with her again. She has been hurt enough. I don't know if I will ever find anyone like her. I don't know if I love her…I don't even know what love is yet. I only want to be near Ai and hold her and cherish her just like she did all this time I mistreated her. I wanted to make her a child and show her how responsible I can be if that would make her happy, but not at this age of course. I only wanted to see her laugh and be happy…but she was right…I can't give her what she wants. If I want her to be happy I have to keep my distance. She made it clear she does not want to be with me anymore. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Temari came in. When she saw me she took me into her arms and squeezed me tight. I was still trying to get used to these emotions. "I can't breather Temari."

"I'm sorry Gaara." She whispered. "I was so worried…you didn't answer me when I knocked. The door was locked…" She parted from me and looked me in the eye. "Did you speak with Ai?"

"Yes…"

"And?"

"She called me…friend…"

"See baby brother? Things will get better."

"No…We will never be together…She was right. I can't give her what she needs."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't have what it takes to be her lover. I'm not gentle like she wants me to be. I'm ruthless and insensible…"

"Gaara…you were like that…but now you will learn. This is your new beginning. You are on the right path and good things will start happening for you. You will see. Don't say these kind of things from now. You will see…maybe your relationship with Ai will flourish. You will never know. Don't worry. I can assure you it will be alright."

"I hope you're right Temari…"

"I know I am. Oh I almost forgot." She reached in her pocked and handed me a scroll. "We received this scroll from the Leaf…be careful it is sealed. Can you open it?"

I took the scroll from her and broke the seal and opened it. It read:

_Dear Sand Siblings,_

_I write to you to request your help. Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and the genin teams of the Leaf are in difficulty and need back-up. This is an urgent matter so please consider it. If you agree to help us the bond of our village will only deepen and we can forgive your betrayal that happened a few months ago. They are heading towards the Village hidden in the Sound. I am looking forward to your response._

_The Fourth Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

I rolled the scroll back.

"We have to go help the Leaf. We are in debt to them."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Uchiha left. Naruto and the others need our help."

"What about Ai? Is it alright to leave her here? We can't take her with us. There is no way she can't keep up with us…"

"We have to leave her here. I trust she can take care of herself."

"Gaara…she can't even feed herself now…She just sits there in her room all day. It's not because of you. It's because she misses her baby."

"I don't want to leave her but we will endanger her if we take her with us. I will think of something before we leave. But don't tell her anything. We have to leave as soon as possible. Announce Kankuro as well."

"Ok, whatever you say Gaara."

Temari left and I was getting dressed. I put the cloth and the leather strap on. I had little difficulty putting the gourd on, but I eventually did it. When I left my room I stared for a few minutes at Ai's door. I wonder if she was asleep. I teleported into her room. There she was, sleeping in her bed, with tear marks all over her cheeks. I caressed her hair and leaned in to take in her scent. She always smelled like flowers. She shifted in her sleep and moaned as she did so. _Gaara…love…_ She moaned. She dreamt about me? I inhaled her scent one last time before teleporting myself out of her room. I was going to miss her immensely. Maybe someday…I will make you love me again…I talked with a few servants to give her food and visit her regularly.

I met with Temari and Kankuro at the gates. We left in a hurry. We knew Orochimaru's men were powerful. We were going to prove we regret our betrayal. I have to make it up to Naruto for showing me the right path.

**AI's POV**

I woke up with the same feeling of hopelessness. Nothing had any sense. The only thing I was glad about was the fact that Gaara was now my friend. He changed so much…I keep thinking if what I am doing is the right thing. I could let him in right away and be happy…but I still didn't feel I trusted him enough. I did not trust him with my heart. That was the problem. I trust him enough to be my friend but…nothing more.

As I was stretching my bones were cracking. I stayed for far too long in this bed. The thought of my baby still lingered in my head. My stomach growled. I can't remember the last time I ate when I felt sated. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in." I said. A servant entered and brought me a tray of food. My stomach grumbled again and my mouth watered. "What's with all this?"

"Gaara-sama ordered we should bring you food."

"Why…?"

"He left along with his siblings on a mission towards the Sound Village."

"H-He left? I am…alone?"

"He said you should tell us whatever you need anything, whether to talk or something."

"N-No, I'll be fine…I just have to eat and take a walk. I will be fine."

"I'll leave the food here Ai-san. Please request us when you need anything." He left the tray on the table near the bed.

"Of course." I said. With that he left.

Why didn't they tell me anything? Of course I will worry now…I hoped he will not get hurt. How long is this going to last? I hoped not more than a week. It was a long journey towards the Sound Village…

I tried to shrug it off and began eating. After finally having my fill I took a long bath and got dressed in a frilly orange dress. I pulled my hair in a messy bun and I applied my favorite perfume. I left the tower and walked towards the park. I tried to avoid alley ways. I sat on the bench and observed the people surrounding me. Some of them gave me looks of anger and hate, but some of them looked like they pitied me. It's amazing how people judge you depending on who you love…

I noticed there were a lot of pregnant women passing in front of me. Parents played with their toddlers in the park. They seemed so in love…Would a baby deepen the bond between two people? So it seems. I placed my hands on my stomach. Oh Aiko…Tears fell from my cheeks seeping into the sand beneath me.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled up. Not this again…There were three guys and they passed me around to one another, calling me names and threatening to rape me, claiming that they do not fear Gaara. I was tearing up as there was nothing I could do. I was too weak. I was at their mercy. I did not say a word because I was too scared. They began slapping me and kicking me and nobody interfered. They pushed me on the hot sand and kicked me in the stomach and back. I was in immense pain. What did I do to deserve this?

"This is what you deserve demon loving whore!"

"Where is he now to protect you?"

"This is what you deserve, slutty harlot!"

I did not defend myself. I was too broken to say anything. Inside and out.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a determined voice shout. "Why don't you take on someone your own size?"

One of the bullies kicked me in the ribs. "Just take her. She is not worth anything!" I heard them exchange fists. In a minute or so they were on the ground. The guy approached me. I could not see him very well. I tried to flinch away from him. He saved me but I still didn't feel like trusting him. Maybe he wanted to continue what those guys started.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I just saved you?" He came closer.

"Leave me alone. I got this. I'm going home." I tried to get up but failed miserably. I was too sore. I just wanted to lay down and fall asleep.

"I see you're not doing a very good job…"

"Shut up."

"I just want to help you."

"I don't need help."

"I see you do. I promise I won't hurt you. Just let me put you on the bench and I can treat you. I'm a medical ninja. It's basically what I do. If I don't treat you then I am a pathetic failure. Please don't let me feel pathetic."

I chuckled. "Alright…what more can I lose?"

He smirked and as gently as possible he picked me up of the floor and sat me on the bench. "At first I'm going to check if you have any broken bones. This won't hurt at all." This green chakra sphere came from his arms and he passed it more around my chest area, where the ribs were. "It looks like you're good. I will just take some of the soreness away and you can go home…after we strike a deal."

"What deal?"

"You will let me take you on a date."

"You must be joking me."

"Why is that? Such a beautiful girl…"

"Haven't you heard what the people of this village talk about me? How they look at me?"

"I heard…But I can't believe them."

"Well…sorry to disappoint you but they're true. So you can go and mind your own business. Yes, I slept with my adopted brother and was pregnant with his child. Gross yeah, and all that shit. Leave me alone."

"I won't judge you or your motives for doing this."

"You won't?"

"No. I just want a date with you."

"I'm sorry…but I just got out of the relationship and I don't want to be with anyone for a while…I am so depressed you will get bored of me after three days…I lost my child and she meant the world to me."

"I understand that…maybe later?"

"I don't want to give you any false hope. I still have feelings for my brother…well I don't consider him my brother…and if I wanted a relationship it would be with him so you're wasting your time. He is also very possessive…so…"

"Just one date and if you don't like it I will live you alone."

"Quite stubborn, aren't you? If a relationship is short lasting then I would rather not get involved. I can't waste my time on these things. Lifetime or nothing. I guess you don't have to heal my soreness. Thank you for saving me though."

"I really don't want a refuse."

"Look buddy, no means no! I don't even understand why you want me so bad. I'm not that big of a catch."

"I simply like you, that's all!"

"Liar!" I slapped him and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Just one lousy date. No one will ever know."

"No. My final answer."

"I just don't understand why not."

"I already explained it to you. I am not interested."

"But I like you."

"We could go like this for the whole day. Alright. I accept. But no funny business. Just one date and you're off."

"Finally. Thanks." He began healing my wounds and the feeling of soreness in my bones. As he was healing me I noticed his handsome features. He had black hair and brown eyes, nice lips and had a distinguishable scar on his left eyebrow. He was pretty well built, ha had broad shoulders and was very tall. He didn't look bad at all.

"I don't think you presented yourself."

"Oh, pardon. My name is Arashi Kishiro. I already know your name Ai-chan."

"So uh…Arashi. When do you want that date?"

"Somewhere around next week would be fine."

"Why not sooner?"

"Because I am busy with the academy this week."

"Oh…How old are you."

"I'm fifteen."

"So tell me what you like about me so much."

"I like the way you smile. It's rare. Like a rainbow."

"Stop it with this. You're not fooling me you know. I bet you say that to every girl out there. How do you even know when I smile? Are you stalking me?"

He smirked. "Don't be foolish. I have seen you around the village, with that brother of yours. You only smile when he is around. I want you to smile like that when you see me."

"That's really not going to happen."

"What do you see in that guy anyway?"

"This is getting personal."

"Touchy. You know what else I like? Your sense of humor and sarcastic nature."

"Oh really? Then we will have a lot of fun on our date."

"I'm really looking forward to it." I looked at him. He was so much different than Gaara. His aspect and personality…He was too…gentle. Did I just think that?

"So tell me why do you go out when you know people are treating you like this?"

"I guess because I stood too much in my room. I wanted some fresh air. I always hope they just mind their damn lives. It's none of their concern who I am with."

He finished healing me. "Aright. So that's that. I'll come to the tower looking for you after a week or so…maybe sooner…"

"Ok…but I can't guarantee your safety. Gaara is not home now because he is on a mission, but he will come home soon."

"I'll handle him."

I sighed. "You asked for it. Don't say I did not warn you."

"Stand up. Can you walk? Do you need me to walk you home?"

I stood up and to my surprise I stood without any pain. "I think I'll be fine. I'll-" I was about to fall but he caught me. He took me in his arms bridal style.

"Put me down."

"You can't walk on your own. Accept help when it is given to you."

"But I am perfectly capable on walking on my own. You better put me down now."

"I don't think so."

"I'll hit you."

"You can't hit me." I pouted. "You're so cute." He said.

"Well fuck you."

He chuckled. "Even cuter." What was the deal with this guy? As we walked to the tower I was getting strange looks again. We reached the tower and he still did not put me down.

"We are here. Why aren't you putting me down?"

"Because I can't leave you here. You can't walk the stairs."

"GUARDS!" I yelled. He tensed. "Don't worry. I did not call them for you." I smirked.

A sand shinobi came and took me from his arms. When he was taking me in the tower I heard Arashi. "Don't strain yourself! Stay in bed for today." He didn't tell me anything I wouldn't have done. I always sit down. I don't have much until I gain weight. He waved me goodbye before turning to leave. I told the shinobi to take me to my bedroom and put me on the bed. When he left I fell asleep.

I stood in the tower all the week, sometimes waking up feeling slightly happy, other times I woke up feeling depressed and most of the time I woke up from nightmares I had about Gaara. Not because I feared him, but because I was worried about him. Sometimes I dreamt of my sweet Aiko. The servants would often bring me food to my chamber.

It has been five days since Gaara had gone to this stupid mission. I really hoped he was alright. A sudden feeling of longing overwhelmed my heart. I missed Gaara. I was in my room crying and thinking about how miserable life could be. I got off the bed. At least I could walk. I got out of the room and shyly entered Gaara's room. I wasn't here too often. He would rape me in my own room. I didn't really pay attention to in the last time I was here to speak with him. The room was simple; the sheets of the bed were red silk. I knew he did not sleep much bet I knew he was meditating. I sat on the bed and rolled myself on it. It had only a faint scent of him but I quickly began addicted. I inhaled into his pillow his earthy smell and I began crying and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt another presence in the room. I was panicking. I looked to my left. Gaara was looking at me as he sat next to me on the bed; he wasn't lying next to me, just sitting. Kind of creepy. I felt shivers. I didn't say a word and neither did he. I got closer to him and inched closer to his face and kept eyeing his lips and eyes. "You're back." I whispered. He slowly nodded. I felt a twitch inside of me. I was not sure if it was the mating instinct or not. Maybe because I was on his territory…on his bed. I wanted him. I felt my loins getting wetter and wetter. I eyed his lips. I was hungry for him. I wasn't thinking. I wanted to kiss him. I inched closer to his face but when our lips were about to meet he looked away. That was like a slap to my face. What am I doing? "W-when did you arrive?"

"A little while ago…Why are you here?"

"I was cleaning…when I uh…fell asleep?"

He sighed. Busted. "I told you to stop crying."

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes…they are still red…"

"Oh…uh…how was the mission?"

"It was good but…Uchiha left."

"Sasuke left the village?"

He nodded. "I managed to help Lee and make up for what I have done."

"I'm glad." I smiled at him. I got off the bed. "I'll be going now…if you want to talk you know where to find me." I got out his room and headed for Temari's room. I missed her as well. When I entered the room I grasped her in my arms kind of startling her a little.

"Slow down you." She chuckled.

"I missed you. I was so alone…Gaara found me in his room."

"Why were you in his room?" I released her and sat on her bed.

"I fell asleep there. I missed his…smell I guess."

"You should really spend some more time with him, really."

"I don't know…I have to tell you something. I will have a date with some guy."

"What? Why?" There was a little bit of anger in her voice.

"When I went to take a walk in the park some guys began beating me up and this guy came to my rescue. He said he will heal me if I will go on a date with him. He kept pestering me and I finally accepted. It won't be anything serious. I don't like him. The thing is he is going to come here these days and I don't want Gaara to see him. I don't want him to think I moved on. I want Gaara."

"This is so…Why did you agree to date him?"

"He was being annoying and wanted to put him off my back."

"Well…he isn't bothering you now, is he?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Temari…I am serious…"

"Just forget about him. You will go on the date and it will be over it. No matter what don't let him kiss you or anything. Gaara can smell and…you know…it could get bad without him even seeing the guy."

"Yes, I know that…"

"Here is what I wanted to recommend you. On our way to the tower I stopped at a doctor's cabinet I know and told her about you. This can solve your depression. You can talk to her about anything at all. You have to go through this. You really have to."

"Yes…I know…maybe you're right."

She smiled. "She is waiting for you tomorrow."

"Good."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know anymore…" I sighed and left the room. "It's all a blur."

"I told Gaara to come to your room after he is done resting. Please do something together."

"You're like my mother."

She giggled. "Come on now…he is just being shy. Please don't tell him I told you about this move."

"I won't. You're such a good sister." I grinned before turning to leave to my room. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take Gaara for a walk. I smiled to myself. I could not deny it. I was happy Gaara was home. I more like skipped to my room and waited for him to look for me. I just waited for him to rest his muscles for a little bit. He must be very tired. I took a shower and put on a cute pink dress that was hugging my curves deliciously. I waited for him on the balcony. When I heard a knock I want to open the door. I saw Gaara looking in the ground. When he saw I opened the door he looked me in the eye.

"Hey…I was wondering if you…wanted to hang out?"

"Why did you ask me? Be a little more daring." I smiled at him. "You're my friend after all." I got out of the room and closed the door. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know…maybe...you can tell me."

"Let's go for a walk. Then we'll decide, ok?" I saw him nod. "You know you can be yourself around me. Stop being shy around me all of a sudden."

"I just don't want to do something that would hurt you." My heart thud painfully.

"Don't worry…is the demon still…saying what you should do?"

"Yeah…Sometimes it's uncontrollable…but I can manage most of the time."

"That's good to hear. What is he saying?"

"You don't want to know…"

"It's about me, isn't it? I need you to be open with me. Is it about sex?" He flinched. Of course it was about sex. He nodded. "Don't worry about it." I patted him on the back.

"I will never do that to you ever again."

The serious tone in which he said those words made me very sad…and I don't know why. I always refused him when he wanted to mate with me. The thing was…I was his only mate…he could not copulate with another. His demon wouldn't let him. "Don't say that." I smiled at him. "Let's go."

He was a little shocked by what I said to him. We were silent the whole time.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask him. He was silent. "Come on say something."

"Anywhere you want is fine."

I stood a moment to think. "I want to watch the sun set at the arena."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure? I want to see the sand waterfall. I want you to take me to the arena."

"Alright. I will have to teleport us there." I was already ahead of him. I grabbed his hands with mine and held him tightly. I looked him in the eyes and as we turned to dust…

I kissed him.

_**Hey everybody. Thank you for reading my story so far. It will get much better I hope. See you next time. Please comment. And another note. If you do not have an idea of how the arena is like please watch the Naruto vs Konohamaru OVA. The chunin exams take place in Sunagakure there and I thought the view was spectacular, like all the Suna. Please don't hesitate to give me ideas. **_


End file.
